


Its Okay to Cry. Crying is a Natural Response to Pain

by bukalay



Series: Movie Lines [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: but no shipping in the story, but will also develop the others, its more like exploring Tadashi's past relationships, romance is involve, yes this will focus more on tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months has passed since the kidnapping incident, a new villain appears. Will Big Hero 6 be up to the task of stopping this villain or fail the whole city as the villain terrorizes San Fransokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to hisashihaven, ikiracake, latiwings for pretty much helping me in this prologue. Thanks guys!

Months passed since the kidnapping incident. And during these few months, the city of San Fransokyo has been relatively peaceful. There were no supervillains on the loose and most crimes were handled by the local Police Department.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wheelows! How're things on your end?" Hiro had asked via his communicator link on his helmet as he helped an elderly woman get on Baymax.

There was an earthquake the struck the city of San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6 has been rescuing stranded people inside a building.

"One of the kids stranded here was the kidnapped victim from that case months ago. He won't come with me." Gogo replied as the beam that prevented the debris from crushing them started to bend. "C'mon kid Woman Up!" She said to the boy.

The collapsing building was oldest shopping mall in the city. It had existed for a century. The building was located three blocks away from the city's City Hall.

"How're everyone else's?" Hiro asked as he got up on Bamyax and held unto the elder lady. "Baymax, Wings. Fly!" He ordered.

"Everyone's safe here!" Came Fred's reply. He had just landed to a safe place with children in his embrace.

"Let's do it again! Again!" The children excitedly begged for Fred to jump again. Worried parents began to scramble towards Fred's location and carried their offspring away from the disaster scene.

"Finished getting the last o-"Before Honey was about to finish her reply, the building she just in collapsed in on itself.

She gulped her saliva before continuing. "one out of the building."

"Everyone's safe on my end!" Wasabi said as he put down the boy he was carrying.

"Everything's done on my end." Came Tadashi's reply as he retrieved the microbots he used as a support beam.

"White Knight, you're the person near Wheelows go assist her. As for everyone else, make sure that no one gets inside the building." Hiro ordered as he looked at the GPS tracker on his wrist.

"Roget that" Tadashi replied as he got on his hoverboard and hurried to Gogo's direction.

Tadashi saw his friend, still trying to convince the traumatized teen to go with her. "C'mon kid, don't you remember me? I saved you from those scary ladies right?"

The boy's response was to shake his head furiously. The kidnapping really did give him a mental scar.

"Wheelows, I'll take it from here." Tadashi said as he approached his yellow-armored friend.

"Fine, hurry it up." Gogo huffed as he waited at the only exit present in the building.

"Hey kid. It's not safe in here." Tadashi started as he slowly approached the frightened boy.

"H-hey, hey. Ssssh. White Knight's here. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe okay?" Tadashi tried again. "Its gonna be okay."

This made the boy stop moving away, in time for Tadashi to grab him away from a falling beam.

Tadashi looked at Gogo and shouted. "Go! Go! Go! Go!" He ordered as he carried the boy bridal style and ran away from the collapsing building.

Hiro saw the building collapse and it made him panic. "White Knight! Come in White Knight!" Hiro shouted, panicking that he may have lost his brother once again.

"White Knight here, we're okay." Tadashi revealed as he put down the boy he's carrying.

 

* * *

 

 

The most our nerdy heroes have been doing were saving people from accidents and from Mother Nature's wrath.

Individually, the heroes have also been doing something they're good at.

 

* * *

 

 

"So Tadashi, what do you want to tell us?" Hiro asked his older brother as he gulped a spoonful of rice.

"Well…" Tadashi doesn't quite know yet how to tell his little brother and aunt that he has been offered to be a model for Krei's products. He knows it will help him in his studies and projects because of the schedule's flexibility, not to mention the fact that he can still study even while at work.

"C'mon! We're waiting." Hiro urged his older brother to spill the beans. He thinks that Krei might have heard of Tadashi having a lot of things to catch up and decided to tell Tadashi that his work at Krei would be complete.

"Krei kind of wants me to be his model." Tadashi revealed to his aunt and brother.

Cass looked at her eldest nephew at the revelation.

Hiro on the other hand spat the water he had just drank, soaking his older brother in the process, and replied. "You? a model?" He exclaimed

"I asked the same thing Hiro." Tadashi replied as he the water on his face, courtesy of Hiro, with the sleeve of his blazer.

"Why not?" Cass chimed in. "Maybe you could ask Krei to put up an ad for the café." Cass suggested. "That way you could spend more of your time studying than helping at the café. Heaven knows you need to study a lot to catch up."

 

* * *

 

 

Tadashi Hamada agreed to become a model for Krei Tech. An exclusive model for Krei Tech Industries. He modeled for water-proof laptops, developed by the R&D department of the said company.

The posters Tadashi's in is usually him, in only his boxer shorts and differently colored wigs and contact lenses, using a laptop underwater, showcasing the new laptop's waterproof feature.

A TV advertisement was also released showcasing him, fully clothed with the contact lenses and wigs, trapped inside a room and water is steadily rising. The only thing that saved him was a chained and submerged laptop on the floor.

Krei also agreed to advertise Aunt Cass's café, with Tadashi as the café's model.

The café's poster is that of Tadashi, shirtless while donning a plain pink apron and aviator shades, holding a stainless spatula with his right hand and a half-eaten donut on his left hand while his face have donut crumbs.

A TV ad was also released for the Lucky Cat Café. It showcased a scene what happens every day at the café. Only this time a Tadashi is seen wearing a suit and bowtie while serving the customers. A scene change then happens and Tadashi, dressed casually, is playing with kids with what seems like a children's birthday party is happening, another cut happens and it showcases a shirtless Tadashi with a yellow wig, wearing the apron he wore in the poster, cooking something.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Honey helped Krei Tech industries in making a new chemical compound that would make an object waterproof. With Krei Tech's funding and the help of the company's R&D department.

 

* * *

 

 

"Excuse me but are you Ms. Aiko Melendez?" A man wearing a rather large prescription glasses said as he approached the bubbly woman.

"Yes, that's me!" She exclaimed. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I heard you had made some sort of chemical that would make every surface hydrophobic." The man had informed the bubbly girl, who just frowned.

She hadn't created a chemical that could do that. "I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken. I didn't create a chemical that would make any surface hydrophobic." Honey admitted.

"Sorry, my bad." The man said as he noticed his mistake. "What I meant to say was you created some chemicals that could make a floor's surface covered in ice." The man corrected himself.

"Yes, I did." Honey smiled in confirmation as she smiled.

"We'd like you to help us in our endeavor." The man asked.

"Let me guess. You want me help you create a chemical compound that would make any surface hydrophobic." Honey offered.

"Yes, that's it." The man confirmed. "Don't worry about the funds, the R & D department of Krei Tech will fund you with this and will receive full credit in the creation of the chemical compound." The man offered.

Honey looked at Gogo, who had just appeared and listened in on the conversation her friend was having with an unknown man, her arms crossed as she leaned on the table with different beakers and testube racks on top, her phone propped on her left, as if she was texting someone.

In actuality, she was recording the whole conversation from the start.

"Eh, Why not take it." Gogo shrugged. "They're offering you full credit on the creation of the chemical compound and you'll be funded with your research." Gogo laid down the pros.

Honey nodded but added something. "I can also use the compound to present it to my teachers."

"I think a signed paper contract should be in order." Gogo voiced out, as she popped the bubble gum balloon she was making.

"Nonsense, aren't we all friends here?" The man rhetorically asked as he dismissed Gogo's suggestion.

Gogo just looked at her female friend and shrugged as she gestured discreetly to her own phone.

"Deal." Honey and the man shook hands.

"Deal" Gogo muttered as she stopped recording the conversation with her phone. She doesn't want any of her friends to be exploited after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Gogo on the other hand, was toying with the idea of building a hover car, as she studied the designs Tadashi recorded when he built the hover cart when he was little and the designs of Tadashi's hover board that Hiro built for his older brother.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Tadashi, could I ask you boys a favor?" Gogo said as he went inside the older Hamada's lab. The Hamada brothers had something that she needs.

They were just making some modifications on Baymax, when Gogo came went inside. Without as much as facing the newcomer Hiro replied. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Well, you see… You… I…" Gogo fumbled over her words as she tried to find the words to convey her thoughts. The hovering idea was Tadashi's idea and she knows that. It all came back to when the older Hamada made the hover cart.

"Woman up Gogo." Tadashi chuckled as he faced the only girl in the room.

"You finally managed to throw those words back at me huh nerd?" Gogo replied as she gave a smile.

"So what do you need?" Tadashi asked once again as he signaled for Hiro to stop and sat on the chair that was just behind him.

Hiro nodded as he stopped working and faced the black haired girl.

"Could I borrow your notes for your hover cart?" Gogo asked bluntly, as she looked into the older Hamada's eyes.

"Sure!" Tadashi replied almost immediately. "Let me just dig around my archives back in my side of our room." Tadashi added and gave a smile.

"Could I also borrow the schematics for your hover boards Hiro?" She asked for permission at the younger Hamada as she looked to him. "I know its Tadashi's joint project with you, but-"

"Sure. I'll just give you the schematics for White Knight's hover board." Hiro said. "The blueprints for our joint project is still in its early drafts, so I can't give you those yet." Hiro cut off Gogo's sentence. "It'll be with Tadashi's notes and blueprints for the hovercart." Hiro finished.

"Thanks guys." Gogo smiled as she left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

"If I can just lessen the laser's power and won't burn the fabric." Wasabi muttered to himself as he looked at the contraption that was his project.

"Hey guys! How about instead of an invisible sandwich, why not make a floating sandwich." Fred suggested as he sat on the sofa that's near Tadashi's labspace.

"Less weird than the invisible sandwich but still." Gogo began.

"Its not Science." Gogo, Wasabi and Honey finished in unison.

"Oh c'mon! If people can float why can't sandwiches! Just imagine your hands totally free as you eat your sandwich, wouldn't that be cool!" Fred argued as he stood up and walked up towards Wasabi's workplace.

CRASH

"Fred!" Wasabi groaned as he picked up the tools that had fallen to the ground. "Way to ruin the order!"

 

* * *

 

 

While Wasabi is busying himself by toying with the idea of using lasers to penetrate and destroy germs microscopically but won't destroy the thing or skin the germs are on and Fred continued on to become SFIT's mascot while attending to his English major classes, all the while suggesting ideas for future techs, no matter how they're not "science" as the team always tells him.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiro gets an interesting shift. He's back botfighting again. This time, with his older brother's approval. The reason? Botfighting is now a sport, just like e-sports but more on robotics rather than video games. Same rules still apply, betting in botfighting is still illegal also lethal types of bots are disqualified.

Megabot was also disqualified. Apparently someone submitted a footage of megabot's days and megabot was just too meticulously created that it was considered overpowered by everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

"I agree, it's no wonder that you were always getting surrounded by people bigger than you because of that." Tadashi smiled as he watched his little brother create another small robot, but, far less agile than megabot was.

Hiro only pouted as a response.

Hiro's new bot drew inspiration from Baymax. The inflatable design would surely deflect any blunt object it encounters while its cloth-like carbon fiber outer layer is for its armor and is perfect for the prevention of deflation once a sharp object comes into contact with the new bot.

The botfights work similarly to how martial arts competition works but scores are counted with the number of knockdowns the fighting robots experienced and knockouts are equivalent to Ring Outs.

One small thrust of the gray robot was powerful enough to send the other bot outside the ring. "RING OUT! WINNER HIRO HAMADA AND HIS BOT, OHSOY!" the referee announced.

 

* * *

 

 

Aunt Cass has expanded the café, with the profit she earned after Krei Tech's generous gift of advertising the café. It now caters more customers than before. Tadashi and Hiro still helped her occasionally, much to the customers' satisfaction. In addition to that, Lucky Cat has hired female and male employees to help in the Café's operations.

 

* * *

 

 

"Boys these are Mr. Alfred Pots and Edna Wilson. Starting next week they're gonna be helping me and by extension you two, in operating the café's business." Cass said as she gestured to the two other people inside the café.

The man, Alfred, has blond hair, sky blue eyes and a fair complexion. He's wearing a rather fitting plain green shirt that highlights his upper body muscles, a dark blue sleeveless vest, brownish jeans and shoes with the colors red, blue and white on it.

The woman, Edna, has brown hair, obsidian eyes and a tanned complexion. She's also wearing a tight plain green shirt that shows off her upper feminine assets, despite her bust being just average, a dark blue sleeveless vest, brownish jeans and shoes with the colors red, blue and white on it.

"Yes Hiro, they're not your babysitters, we already got one that's perfect for you." Cass said as she gestured to her oldest nephew.

"Hey, I'm Tadashi Hamada and the pouting child is my little brother Hiro." Tadashi introduced himself and his brother to the new employees of the café. "Looking forward to working with you." He shoot their hands as he smiled.

"The clothes they're wearing is the official Lucky Cat Café uniforms. So I expect you boys to wear them when helping out alright?" She then retrieved two bags that were on the counter and gave them to the brothers. "Naturally I have mine too." She said as she gestured at the neatly placed articles of clothing that's on the table.

 

* * *

 

 

Abigail still works for Krei but would occasionally model with Tadashi. A lot safer than her previous job as a test pilot, much to her father's delight. She still visits Professor Callaghan from time to time.

Callaghan has been sentenced to life imprisonment for attempted murder and theft, with chances of pardon. The charges of Arson and Manslaughter was dropped since there were no evidences that would connect him to the fire and Tadashi's eventual supposed demise.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Why? Why? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!" the braided girl sobbed uncontrollably on the chest of a boy who has black hair.

"Let it all out neesan, cry it out." The black haired boy hugged his older sister tightly with his right arm and his left hand drew comforting circles on the older female's back as they sat on the floor.

"It isn't fair Itsuki! Why wasn't I informed? Why didn't they at least informed me of his death?! Wait that means…" She looked at her little brother, realization on her red-eyes.

"Little Hiro's all alone now! Ms. Hamada lost her nephew! Oh my god! I need to get to San Fransokyo immediately!" She untangled herself from her little brother's embrace and hurriedly stood up but was stopped when her little brother held her left hand.

"Calm down Sophia! You're acting irrationally again!" Itsuki called out.

"But, but, but!" Sophia just grunted and took a deep breath as she tried to visibly calm herself.

She just sniffled and listened to her little brother.


	2. Chapter 1 - Awarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a celebration of Tadashi's award.

One morning, the entire Hamada Family, including Baymax and the nerd herd, along with most of the populace of San Fransokyo, are gathered at the City's City Hall.

In front of the City Hall was a rather large fountain. Around the fountain was a stage built only for this day. On the stage was a stout man wearing a fedora hat, black blazer over his white button-up shirt with a matching black tie, black pair of slacks and a pair of black shiny leather shoes. The man was also sporting a white mustache. He is the city's mayor.

With the city mayor was Tadashi Hamada, wearing a white blazer over his plain red button up shirt with matching white tie, white formal slacks, and artificially white-colored leather shoes.

There's also a stout woman and a rather skinny man on stage.

Then there's Officer Gerson and two of his superiors, dressed in their police uniform.

The mayor stood up and approached the podium located at the center of the stage.

"I thank you all for gathering here this fine morning" The mayor began his speech. "We are gathered here this very good day to award the medallion of heroism and valor to none other than Tadashi Hamada" The mayor announced.

Tadashi stepped forward for everyone to get a look at him.

Claps of approval erupted from the peanut gallery, catcalls and a "Go Tadashi! That's my nephew!" was heard.

"As we all know Mr. Hamada was presumed dead after he ran into the fire to save Dr. Robert Callaghan." The mayor began his explanation as his right hand found its way on top of Tadashi's left shoulder. "Though it may seemed that he failed considering that Dr. Callaghan was also presumed dead but the mere fact that he went inside, endangering his well-being, all to save someone he isn't related to, qualifies him for the award."

"But wouldn't his criminal record disqualify him from such a prestigious award?" Someone from the crowd played the devil's advocate. Murmurs of confusion erupted from the crowd as a result from such revelation.

"What?! Kasumi's Tadashi has a criminal record?" An old woman dressed in a spaghetti dress and short-shorts remarked. You might know her to be Mrs. Matsuda.

"I knew it! His caring nature was just a façade!" A boy's voice shouted.

More murmurs of disbelief and "I knew its" erupted from the peanut gallery.

Tadashi on the other hand just rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and smiled sheepishly. He knows he doesn't deserve such an award. He was put in jail for pete's sake.

Hiro on the other hand looked down, ashamed of his previous actions. If it were not for him, Tadashi wouldn't face such humiliation today.

"I knew this would just end badly!" Gogo huffed silently as she tried to block out the crowd's murmurs.

"Calm down guys, it'll be fine you'll see" Honey Lemon remarked as she continued taking pictures of Tadashi.

Fred and surprisingly Aunt Cass looked unfazed, it's as if they knew something that the general public don't.

"Ahem, ahem" The mayor gathered the attention of the audience. "Would someone from the SFPD address the issue?" The mayor looked at the police officers on stage.

Officer Gerson stepped forward and went to the podium. The mayor stepped down from the podium to make way for the police officer.

"I thought Mr. Hamada's jail time would be a non-issue because he didn't break any of the laws but I guess that was my wishful thinking." Officer Gerson began. "Mr. Hamada was put in jail, along with his younger brother because they were seen with the illegal botfighters, and we caught them in the act trying to flee." Officer Gerson paused as he cleared his throat. "As a standard operating procedure we arrested the brothers, along with the illegal botfighters in the alleyway they were in." Officer Gerson smiled at Tadashi. "It turns out, Mr. Hamada was just saving his little brother. He risked his good record and his wellbeing by rushing in like a knight in shining armor just to save his little brother. So naturally all charges were dropped." Officer Gerson paused once more as he flipped the paper he was holding. "It was all explained in detail by Mr. Hamada's aunt." The good officer finished.

The cop went back to his place as the good mayor stood on the podium once more.

"So, I would like to call on Ms. Veronica to present the award." The mayor called as the stout girl, dressed formally carrying a velvet blue pillow with the medal on top, and approached the mayor.

"On this 16th day of August of the year 2XXX. I award this medallion of heroism and valor to Tadashi Hamada for his heroic act that almost cost him his life during the SFIT convention a few months ago." The mayor announced as he motioned for the stout woman carrying the medallion to get close to Tadashi.

The mayor then approached Tadashi and slung the medallion's ribbon over his head and let the medallion hang around his neck. The medallion has three colors for the ribbon, yellow, blue and red. The medallion itself is golden, like a shiny golden medallion with the city's emblem engraved on it.

The mayor prompted Tadashi to stand on the podium, to which the Hamada complied.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Tadashi started, "In truth, I feel like I don't deserve this award." He admitted and took a deep breath, "I mean in truth, I still did fail to save Professor Callaghan lik-"

"Stop being humble already! Be proud! This is just a once in a lifetime event!" Gogo's voice erupted from the crowd and cuts Tadashi from continuing what he wants to say.

"Right, right. Despite all that, I am still thankful, grateful, flattered even humbled that I've been given this kind of award. Thank you Honorable Mayor Norman Marko for this award and thank you San Fransokyo." Tadashi ended his speech and stepped down from the podium.

The mayor smiled at Tadashi as he went back up the podium. He then started speaking. "Thank you Mr. Hamada, but we also thank you for your bravery in the situation."

* * *

 

The café's closed at the moment as the family of three along with four friends celebrated Tadashi's reward.

"ahahah Tadashi! You were such a dork up there!" Hiro commented as he faced his older brother.

"You're right about that!" Gogo agreed as she took a sit on the sofa, her feet not touching the floor.

"Oh Tadashi you were so adorable up there! Luckily I was able to snap some pictures while you spoke on the podium!" Honey remarked as she kissed Tadashi's left cheeks like she used to.

"Let me look at those after we've eaten!" Aunt Cass called out from the kitchen.

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi groaned as he took a sit on the stool behind him.

"You were slick up there man! You were like Truce Bayne man! It's amazing!" Fred enthusiastically announced as he sat on the stool that's near Tadashi.

"Though we did feel a little nervous when someone brought up your jail time." Wasabi remarked as he looked at Tadashi while sitting on the sofa beside Hiro. "I mean not only did that put the program out of order but it almost devolved in a chaotic mess." He continued.

"True, but it turned out okay didn't it?" Honey asked everyone.

"Sorry about that Tadashi, you almost got humiliated because of me." Hiro looked down in shame.

"Hey its fine bonehead!" Tadashi said as he stood up approached his younger brother. "That's all in the past." He smiled as he knelt down to match Hiro's height. "All charges were dropped due to Aunt Cass's intervention and the lack of evidence and they couldn't convict you, because you are still a minor." Tadashi comforted his little brother.

"Well then let's wrap up this sappy talk and celebrate!" Aunt Cass announced as she brought drinks and food to the living room.

Everyone stood up from their sitting positions and approached the tray of drinks. Everyone poured themselves a glass of Soda.

"For Tadashi's award!" Hiro announced as he raised his glass.

"For Tadashi's award!" Everyone followed as they too raised their respective glasses.

"Cheers! _"_  Everyone shouted as they bumped their glasses with each other, making a 'cling' sound, then drinking the contents of their glasses.

Everyone continued celebrating as they talked about Tadashi's awards and his achievements when he was still a kid.

Tadashi looked at the people inside his home for almost sixteen years. He went to the stairs and went down a few steps and looked at the photographs of his parents.

"Are you proud of me mom? Dad?" Tadashi muttered to himself as he touched the framed photograph's glass. A longing smile plastered on his face. "I really hope you are. I really did my best to be the best role model that Hiro could look up to." Tadashi continued whispering to himself.

"I'm sure they're proud of you Tadashi. Really, really proud." Cass said from behind Tadashi.

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi exclaimed, surprised by his Aunt's appearance. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be upstairs."

"I could ask you the same thing. You're the man of the day and you're down here." She bit back. A smile on her face.

"I… I just miss them you know?" Tadashi admitted. "I mean they were taken away from me, from us too early in our lives."

"I know and I miss them too" Cass admitted as she put a comforting hand on his left shoulder. "I'm sure if they can see you and your achievements." She smiled at him. "One thing is for sure, they aren't happy with you running into the building." She gave him a playful glare.

"Yeah, sorry about that Aunt Cass" Tadashi said while sporting a sad smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand.

Cass then initiated a hug, she wrapped her arms around the big boy in front of her and hugged him tightly. Tadashi leaned down and hugged his aunt as well, it may not be as tight, but he hugged her nonetheless.

"Now go back upstairs while I get some donuts below. And your robot is petting mocchi, who is by the way comfortable with it." Cass informed after untangling herself from the hug.

"Sure Aunt Cass" he chuckled as faced his back towards his aunt and is about to go upstairs.

"Last Hug" Cass declared as she stopped her nephew from going upstairs and hugged him from behind.

Cass released her hug and went downstairs while Tadashi went up only to find everyone stifling their giggles as Baymax, who looked intoxicated, with the upper lids of the robot's eyes down at the middle, petting the family cat.

"Hairy Baby." Baymax said as he petted the pet on his forehead.

The feline looked comfortable in his position. So the cat laid comfortable on Baymax's inflated legs. "mrrow".

"So that's what you meant by "wasted" Tadashi said as he got the attention of everyone in the living room. Including the cat.

"Yeah. I knew we forgot to add something!" Hiro exclaimed as he approached the intoxicated robot, referring to the time when they were still remaking Baymax.

"I am Healthcare!" Baymax suddenly exclaims, raising his right hand with his index finger upright. "Hic, hic" the robot hiccups then adds, "your personal Bayma-ma-max" the marshmallow droned out.

"Baymax Override Code: Tadashi Hamada I. L. Y. V. M. 4. 1. R. 0" Tadashi exclaims as he approached the white robot that is now in the standing position. "Deactivate" He finishes as Baymax's body stopped moving, the robotic eyelids closed, and his entire body standing up straight.

"What? You had an override code for him?" Hiro asks "why, what, how" Hiro fumbles his words as he tried to ask his brother something.

"Actually Fred suggested putting the override code." Tadashi revealed. "He actually managed to convince me to put it in." He gave a sheepish smile as he admitted.

"Which is good I might add!" Fred suddenly exclaims. "I mean, what if Baymax falls to the wrong hands, Tadashi can just deactivate Baymax from the get go and the villain will be none the wiser." Fred supplied.

Gogo and Wasabi looked at Tadashi as if he grew another head. "You seriously believed that? I mean during that time we were just nerds!" Wasabi exclaimed as he sat down, probably winded down at the revelation.

"Didn't know you were a big comic book nerd Tadashi." Came Gogo's only comment as she chewed on her gum.

"Well that, and there's another thing." Tadashi admitted. "As much as I'm being optimistic with people, I know there's someone out there who would steal my tech. Look at what happened to the microbots." Tadashi paused and took a gulp of air.

"I see your point." Wasabi commented.

Tadashi smiled. "So as a precaution I installed the override code, as some sort of evidence that they stole my tech."

"And then sue the people who infringed on your intellectual property? Nice, didn't know you had a sly side in you!" Gogo remarked as she made a balloon with her gum and popped it.

"Who do you think Hiro learns it from?" Tadashi asked rhetorically as his left eyebrow raised.

"I learn from the best!" Hiro smiled.

Tadashi smiled in response as he approached his robot and commanded. "Baymax Reactivate Go back to your charging station and suspend the override program."

Baymax's robotic eyelids opened and nodded, the white robot went to his charging station and deflated.

"It was that easy?" Hiro asked, jaws to the ground and eyes wide open.

"Yep, though to be fair, it only works if I'm the one who said it." Tadashi revealed, "So even if you had known of the override code, it still wouldn't work."

"Donuts are here!" Cass exclaimed as she appeared at the stairway carrying a silver tray with an assortment of donuts from the café.

"Yes! Nothing is better than free food!" Fred exclaimed as he hurriedly ran towards Cass and got two donuts and started eating.

"But you're filthy rich!" Everyone exclaimed except for Cass who just chuckled at the antics of the people her nephews are friends with.

"Wait how'd you know that Fred's rich?" Everyone questioned the older male Hamada.

"Oh that? I was able to drag Tadashi out of the lab after the 80th test of his robotics project. He almost collapsed from exhaustion so I had to drag him to my place." Fred revealed. "Imagine his surprise when he woke up in an unfamiliar room." Fred exclaimed.

"I already knew Fred was rich before the 80th test, I suspected it and I was right." Tadashi chimed in. "I mean how difficult was it figure it out?" Tadashi asked the team. "Hiro has a pass since he didn't know Fred that long but you guys?" He looked at his friends.

"You can't blame us Tadashi, he often speaks with not washing his underwear, exclaims about free food, hitches a ride with me or Gogo and worst it looks like he's been wearing his shirt for a week straight!" Wasabi reacted.

"Makes sense. Though in his defense, he does have a lot of identical pants, shirts, beanies and even shoes and socks in his wardrobe. I've had the chance to wear them while I was sleeping at Fred's mansion." Tadashi revealed.

"It was clean I assure you!" Fred interjected immediately.

The celebratory party continued on until the wee hours of the night.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you won't come with me Itsuki?" Sophia asked her little brother as she opened the front door of their house.

Sophia's hairstyle has changed, she let down her hair, as she grieved for the death of her ex-boyfriend. She sported a black strapless dress under her dark brown blazer, black pants and black flat-heeled sandals.

"I can't neesan, I have some project due tomorrow and I'm still not halfway there." Itsuki admitted and approached his older sister and planted a kiss on her cheeks.

Itsuki is wearing a red tank top skyblue shin-length shorts without shoes.

"Travel safe neesan." Itsuki said to his older sister as hugged her.

"I will" she said as she returned the hug then went out of the door.


	3. Chapter 2 - Visitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia visits Tadashi's grave and receives the best news she'd ever hear in her life. Hiro's also introduced to her.

Sophia's the red-haired girl wearing a brown blazer, riding a trolley in the city of San Fransokyo. Her destination were the cemeteries of the city. She doesn't know which cemetery Tadashi was buried, but if she had to guess, it's probably were Tadashi's parents were.

She reached a stop and stepped out of the trolley and made her way towards the nearby cemetery. She spotted some vendors selling flowers and candles. She bought a few rosemary, hyssop and forget-me-not flowers. She asked the female vendor to arrange it in such a way that it conveys repentance.

Of course the merchant just followed Sohpia's request, no questions asked. After arranging the flowers inside the basket, the vendor then gave her the basket with the items she bought and left.

Sophia entered the cemetery and looked around. In front of her was a vast space with rows filled with gravestones. To her left were vines that decorated a big wall. It seemed to be a mass grave. Further was a shelter, a place where the grave keeper sleeps. On the top of the shelter's roof was a big cross. To her right were a series of headstones. A number of them were filled with flowers some even had fruits and candles.

"Let's see, Hamada, Hamada, Hamada." She muttered to herself as she looked for the gravestone of her ex-lover's parents. "Hamada, Hamada, Hamada" she continued muttering as she kept on looking for it.

This continued on for minutes until she found the gravestone of Tomeo and Lilly Hamada and consequently Tadashi Hamada's gravestone. This proved her theory: the theory that her ex-lover was buried where his parents' were.

"So it is true." Sophia muttered sadly as she placed the flowers on top of the gravestone with Tadashi's name engraved on it.

"Hey Tadashi." She voiced out her thoughts. "Sorry I couldn't attend to your funeral or wake and can only visit now and only now." She continued as her eyes welled with tears. "I just didn't know." She sniffled then tried to calm herself down, which was successful.

Sophia took a deep breath before she continued saying her thoughts out loud.

"You were a good boyfriend, did you know that?" She gave off a hollow laugh. "For a first timer, you really did well. It may have been because of the pressure that I was your first girlfriend and you came after my recent breakup." She smiled down on the gravestone, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I know I just used you as the means to my ends, with getting you to buy things I don't really need and made you spend so much for someone who doesn't return your feelings." She crouched, since her legs couldn't support her weight. "I just used you to cover up the hole in my heart. I just hope you forgave me Tadashi." And it was then that she lost all control. She uncontrollably sobbed, tears fell from her eyes as she instinctively pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face inside as she continued to sob.

"I am so sorry! I really hope you forgave me Tadashi!" She managed to say in between her sobs, but those words were the last coherent words she was able to say, her next words were eaten by her tears and wails and turned out incomprehensible.

She continued sobbing for a good few minutes when she heard a voice. The voice of a dead man.

"Sophia?"

She heard the voice of her ex-lover, she raised her head and looked at the direction where the voice came from. She looked at the man who was supposedly dead then stole a glance on the grave before her and repeated the process a few more times. She's confused as she's seeing her  _dead_  ex-lover.

"Heh, you must've heard me and came to condemn me." Sophia said bitterly, tears still flowing from her eyes and continued sobbing.

* * *

After parking his moped nearby, Tadashi purchased a bouquet of flowers and went inside the cemetery and went to find his parents graves.

Once he made a turn, surprisingly, someone he knows was already there.

"Sophia?" He called out.

The woman before his parents' graves looked at him, it was indeed his ex-girlfriend, Sophia Aragaki. Question is, why is she here? More importantly why is she visiting his parents' grave?

"Heh, you must've heard me and came to condemn me." Tadashi heard Sophia say.

"Condemn? What is she talking about?" Tadashi thought as he approached the woman.

"No, no, no! Tadashi forgive me! Please don't pick me up yet! Itsuki still needs me!" Sophia suddenly exclaimed.

Tadashi looked confused. "She's talking as if I'm a ghost to pick her up." He thought "wait she doesn't know?" His train of thought continued as he stopped in his tracks.

"Sophia, it's me Tadashi, don't you remember me?" Tadashi started as he continued approaching.

"Yes, I know but you're dead and you are here to pick me up!" She immediately concluded as she stood up in fear and took a couple or so steps backwards.

"Let me expla-!" Tadashi cut himself off as he witnessed the scene before him.

On her fourth step, she tripped and fell backwards, and a pointed stone was ominously waiting for her head to make contact. Tadashi, with his reflexes, was able to rush towards her and catch her before something undesirable and gory happened. His left hand found its way under her head while his right arm was over her stomach and his right hand was caught supporting her hips.

"You okay?" came Tadashi's immediate question.

Sophia's face turned red as a tomato as he caught her like she's some clumsy princess who just tripped. She quickly shook her head and the redness on her face disappeared.

“It’s you!  It’s really you!” she exclaimed as she raised her hand to touch his face.  She stood, quickly, and grabbed him in a tight hug.  She let loose, repeating, “Y-you’re really here!  You’re alive!”

"T-they said you were dead! They said you died at a fire during a robotics convention!" She sobbed on his shoulders.

Tadashi's response was to let her cry on him as he drew comforting circles on her back. He was quiet as she sobbed loudly on his shoulders.

"Cry it out Sophy. Cry it all out." Tadashi muttered as the girl hugging him continued sobbing. ,"its okay to cry. Crying is a natural response to pain." He cooed.

The sobs continued on for a few minutes and Tadashi patiently waited for his ex-girlfriend to calm down. Sure they may have broken up years ago, but that's no reason to ignore her. After all someone has to help, even if you're helping your ex.  **( _Gogo: UNGRATEFUL EX!_ ).**

"Thanks." Sophia thanked as she stood up and stole another glance at the grave with Tadashi's name on it. "Wait, if you're alive, then…" she trailed off as she looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"I'll explain later." Tadashi stated as he placed the bouquet of flowers he bought earlier on top of his parents' graves. "I'll visit again later mom, dad." Tadashi stated and turned to Sophia. "How about we go to The Ridge to talk." Tadashi suggested.

"The Ridge?" Sophia asked, it's been years since she left San Fransokyo, so there were things that were new to her.

"It's a shopping centre five miles away from San Fransokyo High and its right by the beach." Tadashi informed her, "It started building the year you left and was finished two years ago."

"Wow, it's been a long time since I was here. Things have changed!" she remarked as the duo walked towards the cemetery's exit.

"It has changed and it's for the better." The Hamada smiled as he led her to his moped and tossed her a helmet, that's usually used by his aunt whenever the car broke down. "Hop on!" he gestured to his moped.

"You drive? The nerdy Tadashi drives?" She asked in disbelief, eyes wide, as she caught the helmet that was tossed to her.

"This nerd knows a lot more than just drive Sophy." He grinned as he got on and started the vehicle's engine.

Sophia just raised her shoulders and shrugged and got on the vehicle and put on the helmet, that was handed to her, during the process.

* * *

The drive towards The Ridge had been silent. Tadashi looked attentively to the road ahead while Sophia held on to his waist so as not to fall and savored the moment she had with him.

"Ethel might kill us if she sees us like this." Sophia thought and then let out a shaky laugh.

The duo arrived at the shopping mall. More like a shopping district, technically that is. In front of them were small snack stands, snacks that can be eaten on the go or while standing. To their right were clothing and gaming stores, stores filled to the brim of products of their choosing. Further was the beach and the beach house filled with men and women in their swimming attire and gears. To their left were cafes and fast-food chains. Stores like "Mcgrimz" and "Catbox" were on this side of the mall. Further from the stalls was a four storey building.

Tadashi and Sophia situated themselves inside a café store, Catbox, and ordered their preferred beverages. The duo sat near the entrance of the coffee establishment with Tadashi's back facing the entrance and in front of him sat Sophia.

After ordering, Sophia immediately jumped the gun. "If you're alive, then why is there a grave mark with your name on it?"

"You see…"

Tadashi then began to explain how he was declared dead, leaving out the part of being sucked into a portal and getting saved by his friends and brother, who had become superheroes.

"So let me get this straight, you went inside the burning building? To save your Professor?" Sophia questioned.

Tadashi just nodded as a response. "You idiot! What did Ethel say about your selflessness again?"

"I know it was stupid of me but Sophy, someone had to help!" Tadashi argued.

"And it doesn't have to be you, you dork!" Sophy playfully hit Tadashi's head. "Oh my god, it must've been awful for Hiro." She realized. "Which I wasn't introduced to." She added under her breath.

"Yeah." Tadashi's jovial attitude became somber at the mention of his younger brother, as he remembered what his friends told him about Hiro's condition after the showcase. Which indicated that he hadn't heard what she added.

"So the question remains is, how did you survive uninjured? You said you woke up in the hospital weeks after the fire right?" Sophia questioned, curious as to how her ex survived without so much as a scratch, as she thought up of hypothesis on how such a thing could happen.

"Y-yeah." Tadashi replied, unsure how to answer the question, thankfully it seemed to be rhetorical as she continued speaking.

"Maybe Professor Callaghan, who also turned out alive, saved you?" Sophia offered a theory.

"Maybe but, enough about me, why were you bawling in front of my grave earlier?" Tadashi asked, quite curious as to what her answer is.

It felt weird, in Tadashi's opinion, to say 'my grave' because he's still alive and kicking, but that fact also can't be denied, since during his absence, they held a funeral in his honor.

"I just learnt about your supposed death yesterday." Sophia revealed. "We kinda transferred to a really backwater part of the country, so the news of your death, let alone your survival, did not really go through."

"I see, no wonder you said I was a ghost trying to fetch you." Tadashi chuckled.

"Wait, before we continue." Sophy halted the conversation, "Wouldn't Ethel be mad at us, especially at you, if we're seen doing this? Isn't this like a date?" She asked.

Well Gogo, Ethel to Sophia, was Tadashi's second girlfriend after all.

"No she won't, we broke up." Came Tadashi's instant reply, "We broke up two months after you moved out of San Fransokyo." Tadashi revealed. "I'm actually single now."

"Why? If I remember right, she was way protective of you." Sophia asked, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Well, we just didn't click you know? We figured we might as well just stay friends." Tadashi admitted. "Well there is one girl after Ethel, remember Aiko?" Tadashi continued.

"Yeah, she's that tall fashion savvy woman right? I remember seeing her getting bullied because of her height." Sophia responded.

"We got together, two weeks after Ethel and I broke up. We had a really good relationship we even lasted until our first year at college. We broke up two weeks before Hiro started getting an interest at my college." Tadashi informed her.

"If you got such a good relationship with her, why did you two break up? Was there a third party involved? Was it because of Ethel?" Sophia asked, quite curious why the fashion savvy girl let go of a man such as Tadashi.

"Well, we've got priorities, we do go to the same college, but we have different majors. That's why. And no, Ethel's not involved but the two of them are really good friends." Tadashi chuckled

"I see." Sophia stated, quite satisfied with the answer she got.

A few minutes of catching up happened then their orders came. Tadashi took a sip and so did Sophia.

"I gotta say, Aunt Cass's coffees are way better, and it's cheap too!" Tadashi commented.

"You're just saying that because you live there." Sophia argued.

"That's not it!" The Hamada denied as he pouted, which earned a chuckle from his companion

"Okay enough of that. Let's get to my original reason for visiting San Fransokyo." She started as she put down her half-empty cup. "I actually came here to reconcile and come clean." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi inquired as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Tadashi, remember when I said yes?" She asked, which earned her a nod from her companion. "Well, I kinda used you, to cover up the gaping hole in my heart and to buy the things that I want despite your meager allowance." She admitted.

Tadashi just remained silent, it'd be better if he did not interrupt.

"I knew that since you were a first timer, you'd be eager to please your partner, some even said that you'd even be willing to jump off of a roof just to please your partner, which was me at the time." Sophia continued and did not dare to look Tadashi in the eye.

Tadashi smiled, it was true, he was eager to please Sophia when they were still dating. Buying her an expensive purse, make up, heck she even demanded him to buy her the very expensive life-sized wax statue of a male model. Those were the days.

Gogo had been  _kind_  enough to force his eyes open and see that he was being manipulated, but he really loved, well what he thought was love at that time, Sophia so he just went with it.

"It's just that, I feel guilty. I know that you meant well but I just can't help but feel guilty." Sophia sniffed as she swallowed the sob that attempted to escape from her throat. "I-I just exploited you. Even though I knew that you loved me , I used that fact to my advantage." She admitted guilt.

She just used her hands to cover her face as she sobbed once again, though this time silently. The guilt of exploiting him has been eating her ever since she moved out of San Fransokyo,

Tadashi stood up from his chair and approached his distraught companion and gave her comforting pats on her back.

"Hey, hey it's okay. That's all in the past now." Tadashi cooed as she continued to sob silently on her hands. "I've known all along Sophy." He admitted his hands stopped patting her back but stayed on it.

She looked up at his face, her eyes red from crying, tears still falling from them and stained her cheeks in the process. Her facial expression conveys the question "Why?"

"Ethel kinda forced my eyes open." He smiled sheepishly. "She cornered me after one of our dates and told me everything. I figured that you were still hurting so I played along." Tadashi admitted. "Sorry for assuming things without confirming things from you."

"No, Tadashi you'd sacrifice your own happiness just for me, I should be the one apologizing to you!" She countered. "Heh that's so like you. I hope no one ever exploits your goodness the way I did." She added then gave a humorless laugh.

"Don't worry, I have Ethel, Aiko and my little brother to help me determine those that will exploit me." He smiled at her. "So care to tell me why this? I mean it's not like I don't want to see you around, but your arrival is kind of sudden." Tadashi inquired as he went back and sat on his chair.

"You see, I'll be leaving to study to another country. I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll be back at all. That's why I wanted to resolve things before I leave the country." Sophia admitted.

Tadashi nodded in understanding.

"So I guess this is goodbye. I still have places to go." Sophia said as she stood up from her chair.

"I'll take you there." Tadashi offered.

"No, thank you for the offer. You still have to visit your parents' grave I did interrupt your time with them."

"True. So Goodbye?" Tadashi asked.

Sophia just nodded as a response.

"Actually." Tadashi began. "I'd like to introduce you to my little brother." Tadashi finished. "If you're done with your errands, would you inform me and I'll come by and pick you up?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I still know my way to the café." Sophia declined, "but I promise to inform you when I'm done. We'd have to exchange numbers to make contact."

Tadashi just smiled as the duo exchanged contact details.

"Goodbye, see you later?" Sophia asked before stealing a kiss on Tadashi's lips and left the coffee shop.

"Yeah… See you later." Tadashi trailed off.

* * *

Gogo has roamed around the city with her bike. She traversed the different hi-ways of the city, as a way to get adrenaline pumped to her veins and to exercise.

She spotted a familiar face when she passed by the police station. She parked her bike nearby and approached the girl in question.

"Sophia." She stated.

Sophia just turned her head and saw Ethel leaning against the wall of the police station. "Ethel!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Gogo bluntly asked, as if she didn't want to see her  _ever_ again, judging by the glare she's giving the other woman.

"What? I can't visit the city where I was born?" Sophia asked rhetorically. She knew of Gogo's animosity towards her, due to the way she treated Tadashi.

"You know what I meant Aragaki." Gogo bluntly stated as she continued chewing on her gum and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Fine! Why didn't you tell me?" Sophia relented. "Why didn't you tell me he was dead?!" she returned the glare.

"You wanna know why? It's because you don't deserve to know!" Gogo began, seething in anger "Don't try to act all innocent Aragaki. You know as well as I do how you treated Tadashi when he was still your boyfriend!" Gogo hissed at her, intensifying the glare that she's directing at the woman in front of her.

"That's the thing Ethel! That's not for you to decide!" Sophia screamed.

Gogo punched the wall she was leaning at and forced herself to calm down. "We won't get anywhere if we're gonna shout at each other like this." Gogo stated, "Look, the main reason why you weren't told is because no one knew of your contact details."

Sophia listened intently. She did not know how, but somehow Ethel matured since she last saw her.

"We figured that we'd let the news tell you. Tadashi's aunt was livid when you didn't show up for his funeral." Gogo informed, "Ho-Aiko was sad, that someone in Tadashi's life neglected to pay their final respects." She corrected herself, she almost said Honey, which could have taken the wrong way, and Sophia hasn't met Fred.

"I just learned about his death yesterday." Sophia informed the woman in front of her. "The town we transferred to is so outdated, like news from months ago are still the talk of the town. I came here to pay my final respects to him."

Gogo's eyes widened. "She doesn't know?" She thought.

"Tadashi's alive." Gogo stated as she leaned her back against the wall.

"I know." Sophia replied, "We met at his grave."

"Wait, wait, wait. You met him at his grave?" Gogo remarked, surprised. "Now that's some coincidence! I bet you were scared." A small smile graced her face.

"Yeah, that totally scared me." Sophia chuckled at the memory that happened earlier. "So are we good?" Sophia asked with genuine sincerity.

"Frankly no. Tadashi's too soft, I just wished he would woman up and say no sometimes. It's time that he realized that he can't help everyone, heck his hero complex almost got him killed. But for his sake, yes we're good."

Without even thinking, Sophia rushed towards Gogo and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Ethel! Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me!" She exclaimed hugging the other woman tightly.

Gogo was surprised at the sudden show of affection. It isn't that she does not welcome it, hugs can be rather comforting, but this coming from the woman she despised during High School. Suffice to say, it caught her off guard.

"I will be moving out of the country and I don't know if I'll return at all, so I met with Tadashi to have some closure with the awful things I did to him." Sophia explained, still having Gogo in her embrace. "I was hoping that I would run into you and sort things out." She admitted as she released her hug.

"I see." Gogo started and looked in the eye. "To be honest, I don't have a gripe with you personally. I just hate the fact that you've been pushing my friend around like some slave that you can order around. Considering Tadashi's personality, I knew that he'd encounter someone that would exploit his helpful nature. I'm glad that you apologized to him, and sorted things out."

And so both girls made up and maybe, just maybe start anew.

* * *

"Welcome to Lucky Ca- Aragaki?!" Cass cut-off her greeting as she saw who just went inside the café.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Hamada." Sophia awkwardly smiled at the café's owner. Knowing of the older woman's anger towards her definitely did not help her situation now.

"What are you doing here?!" Cass hissed, while still keeping a smile on her face, as she approached the new arrival.

"I-I ca-came by t-to vi-visit yo-your nephew." Sophia stuttered. Wow the term 'angry' might be the understatement of the year. Like seriously, if looks could burn, she'd be ashes now.

"He's not here." Cass hissed once more as she stopped in front of the newest customer and got her pen and notepad.

Sophia played along and grabbed the menu that was lying on the table. "I wa-." She was stopped from replying because of Tadashi's arrival.

"Sophy! Sorry Aunt Cass, I'm gonna borrow Sophia for a while." Tadashi apologized as he dragged the younger woman of the two to his garage. Cass just looked at her nephew drag her least favorite person in Tadashi's life outside.

"An espresso please!" Someone shouted.

"Coming right up!" Cass replied as she went back to work.

* * *

Once arriving at the garage, a boy, a year younger than Sophia's younger brother, was waiting outside the Hamada household's garage, holding what seems to be a black robot with a yellow face.

"This is my brother." Tadashi pushed Hiro towards Sophia, "Hiro."

"Hiro, I'm Sophia Aragaki, this nerd's ex-girlfriend. Your brother has told me so much about you. That even I got jealous because I was his girlfriend" She joked as she took Hiro's hand and shook it.

As Sophia was shaking his hand, Hiro's jaw dropped at the revelation and he looked at his older brother in disbelief which could double as a silent. 'You had a girlfriend?!"

Sophia just chuckled at scene as she retracted her hand and watched the scene before her.

Tadashi just smiled sheepishly at the woman's revelation. He then scratched his head in embarrassment as he let out an embarrass laugh.

"Sophia was my girlfriend during highschool. I was a junior when we got into a relationship." Tadashi answered his little brother's silent question,

"How come I didn't know this? Heck I don't even know her!" Hiro asked. "Wait she was the woman that Aunt Cass has been livid?!" Hiro asked another question after realization dawned him.

"Yes. I think that woman was me." Sophia looked down in shame.

"What do you mean livid Hiro?" Tadashi inquired, confusion on his face. Why would his Aunt be angry at Sophy?

"It's because I wasn't around at the funeral isn't it?" Sophia asked for confirmation. "In my defense tho, I just learned of his apparent death yesterday." Sophia revealed. "Heck I even learned of his survival when I met him at  _his_ grave earlier this morning!" Sophia awkwardly laughed. "You have no idea how scared I was when I saw him after I bawled my eyes out in front of his grave." Sophia rambled as the brothers listened to her story. "Like I was really, really scared!" She made a rambling finish.

"Wait, you met him at the graveyard? That's some ironic shi-"

"Hiro!" Tadashi cut Hiro from cursing as he sent a glared in his younger brother's direction

"I said shizz! Shizz!" Hiro corrected as he playfully punched his older brother's shoulder.

"O-ow!" Tadashi reacted as he laughed.

Some whirring noise stopped everyone in the garage from laughing and Baymax, the lovable and huggable healthcare robot activated when the activation word was spoken.

The people just watched the robot stare at them awkwardly and then approached them.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said, ow." Baymax said then raised his right index finger. The robot then focused his camera-eyes on his creator and said. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax inquired.

Tadashi just laughed and replied. "A one Baymax."

Sophia just watched in awe at the scene before her. She knew that Hiro was a genius, being in middle school at a young age, and she was certain that Tadashi had a talent in robotics, so either of the brothers could have created a complex and lovable robot.

"I will scan you now." Baymax stated as he scanned his current patient. Once the scanning was done, a diagram appeared on Baymax's chest, showcasing the male human anatomy. "Scan complete, there are no evidence of physical injuries. I suggest to be careful in what endeavors you are to partake."

"Wow!" Baymax looked at the girl who uttered the word. "Who created this robot?!" Sophia managed to ask as she gushed at the ingenuity of the said robot. "I'm gonna take a guess. It was Hiro who created him!" She offered her answer as the brothers looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Negative." Baymax said after he turned his whole body to face the only girl in the group. "I was created by Tadashi." The white robot answered. "But I was recrea-" Baymax was cut off from continuing what he was going to

"Oookay, that's enough Baymax." Hiro covered a part of the robot's head and interrupted the robot's line.

"Recreated by Hiro and Tadashi" went unheard with Hiro's interruption.

Sophia on the other hand just looked at Tadashi with awe in her eyes. "You created this marshmallow?" He asked before facing the white robot. "No offense."

"I am a robot, I cannot be offended." Baymax informed her.

Tadashi decided to respond to his ex's question. "Yeah, he's my robotics project." Tadashi admitted. "It took me 84 tries to perfect this guy!"

"Wow! Nurses may have a heart attack once this comes out in public." Sophia remarked as he inspect every nook and cranny of Baymax's exterior body.

"That is okay. My hands are equipped with defibrillators. I can resuscitate them if they ever have a heart attack" Baymax responded.

Hiro just face palmed and said. "Baymax that wa-"

"Was only an expression." Baymax finished, the robot's right index finger pointing upwards.

Tadashi chuckled at the robot's antics. "It's okay Baymax. I am satisfied with my care."

The robot nodded and then went back to his red charging station and deactivated.

"Well that… was unexpected." Hiro commented. "Anyway. Sophia right?" Hiro asked as the girl in question just nodded in response. "How does it feel to meet my  _living_ older brother at his gravestone?" Hiro couldn't help but ask. Who couldn't blame him, he was curious.

"That was scary as heck!" Sophia answered. "I really thought he was fetching me."

Tadashi, Hiro and Sophia just laughed at how the earlier events happened. The irony of the situation.

"So I guess that's it? I may be or may not be back after I finish my paperwork for this opportunity." She sighed.

"Wait, don't you wanna explain your situation to Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked. "I'm sure she'll understand if you'd just explained everything to her." Hiro offered.

"As much as I want to but I can't." Sophia said. "There are still things that need my attention."

"I see, don't worry, I'll explain everything to Aunt Cass." Tadashi smiled as he put his left hand on her left shoulder.

"Thank you Tadashi, looks like I'm in your debt once again." She gave a shaky laugh. "Well. I guess I need to go now." She waived at them before walking off, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Cass went back inside the Café, still carrying a tray-full of snacks, as she wiped the tear stains on her cheeks. She had heard everything from Sophia's mouth.

She felt awful that she immediately got angry at her nephew's ex-girlfriend without as much as getting the other woman's side.

Who wouldn't be, her hatred against her nephew's ex was unfounded. She had failed to take into account the factors on why Aragaki wasn't able to visit at least once during Tadashi's wake, when he was presumed dead. Add in the fact that the other woman was also absent when Tadashi's funeral was held.

* * *

The café has just closed and Cass was washing the dishes when Tadashi went downstairs. It looked like he wants to talk about something.

"Aunt Cass?" Tadashi called out as he went towards the café's counter and waited for his aunt to answer.

"Yes Tadashi?" She replied.

Frankly, she knows what was on Tadashi's mind. It was about her anger towards his ex. She does admit that the reason alone was unfounded, but she had found out about the things the other girl did to her eldest nephew. She just couldn't help herself but get angry at the woman in question. She had vowed to protect her nephews from anything and anyone, all the while giving them freedom to their own thing.

"Can we talk?" Tadashi asked for permission as he took a seat on one of the stools near the counter.

"Give me a sec." Kasumi said as she stopped washing the dishes and wiped her hands with a clean cloth to dry them. She then motioned her two employees to pick up the slack as she approached Tadashi.

"Why were you angry at Sophia Aunt Cass? Had she done something wrong for you to get angry at her?" Tadashi had asked curiously. "If this was about our relationship, you knew I treasured her, so why?"

"I had heard how she treated you when you were still dating." Cass began explaining, "I had let that slide since it was your business, and not mine. But when she neglected to visit at least once during…" Cass trailed off. "You know…"

She felt awkward to say 'your wake and funeral' because she was talking to the person who was honored in the wake and funeral they held.

"Then I thought that you meant nothing to her. That's when I snapped and got angry at her." Cass admitted with a sigh.

"I see, if I was in your place, then I would have probably acted the same too." Tadashi smiled. "But she has a reason why she was absent during those events because she had only known of my death yesterday." He smiled "You should've seen her face when we met at the cemetery." He gave off a chuckle.

"Wait… she didn't know you died until yesterday?" Cass asked her nephew.

To what country did they transfer, to be so late with the happenings?

"Yeah, she thought I came to fetch her…"

And so Tadashi narrated what happened in the cemetery when he decided to visit his parents' graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah its been a month since I last updated. I totally apologize for that. Its been tough getting plagued by writer's block. I hope you continue to support the story. XD


	4. Chapter 3 - Fiery Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire breaks out and Hiro stops Tadashi from entering. Will he be able to save his brother this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little treat to all of you! Since it's my birthday. I'm releasing this chapter early. Thank you for reading and on with the chapter

 

A few days has passed since the awarding. Tadashi's outside Hiro's classroom carrying two duffel bags. One was light green and the other was dark blue.

Apparently this was Hiro's last class for the day, Robotics' History 101.

When Hiro's form was spat from the doorway, Tadashi immediately tossed the dark blue duffel bag at his younger brother. The younger Hamada caught the thrown bag with ease and gave him a questioning look.

"Care to take them for a spin?" Tadashi asked as he gestured at the duffel bags they were carrying.

Hiro raised his left eyebrow before realizing what his older brother meant. He immediately nodded. "I'll go deposit some of my things at the lab. Wait for me outside!" Hiro said to his older brother and then dashed towards the lab.

Tadashi just smiled at his younger brother's actions and went outside the classroom building.

* * *

 

Just outside the Ito Ishioka Robotics lab, Tadashi sat on the stairs leading to lab's entrance. He greeted the students that passed by as he waited for his brother who was depositing his things inside his labspace

It was minutes later that Hiro went out of the building and approached his older brother from behind. "Ready?" he had voiced his question as he unloaded the content inside his duffel bag.

"Way ahead of you." Tadashi smiled as he too did the same.

The content of the duffel bags that the Hamada brothers were holding were smaller versions of Tadashi's hover board when he was the "White Knight" of Big Hero 6.

There are other differences in this prototype in comparison to the White Knight's hover board. For one there was a pair of built-in boots, it also doesn't have the retracting function of the White Knight's version. The designs on the hover boards all look rather plain, Tadashi's hover board only have the color orange on it while Hiro's is only painted red.

The reason for the lack of magnetic attachments for the hover boards, it's because sometimes these magnets fail at some moments, so if a person were to do a trick, like say jumping to the air and momentarily remove the feet from the board, it could cause injuries.

Tadashi put his feet, with the shoes still on, in the built-in boots and turned it on. It then started to hover five centimeters from the ground.

Hiro did the same, and he too, at least the hover board he's on, hovered five centimeters from the ground.

"Let's take them for a spin." Hiro excitedly said as he made his hover board float at 30 centimeters above ground.

Every hover board's altitude can go up to 5 feet above the ground or platform where the hover board is floating on. It's electrically powered, you can charge them by normal means and the boards are also equipped with solar panels that you can charge them by leaving them in the sun.

Hiro zoomed out of the campus, his duffel bag dangled tightly by his right shoulder and his backpack hanged securely on his back.

While Tadashi put his duffel bag inside his white satchel and let it hang on his left shoulder as he followed his younger brother.

Once on the streets, the Hamada brothers went hover boarding on the empty sidewalk.

Being the thrill seeker that he is, Hiro played around the built-in boots' durability and safety. So he performed a lot of tricks that would require him upside down, to see if the boots would get removed from the board due to his weight and gravity.

Tadashi on the other hand played around the board's accelerating function. In theory it should only go up to ten miles per hour, but that remains to be tested.

Tadashi accelerated and decelerated a lot of times to see if the hover board's accelerating and decelerating buttons hidden inside the boots would function properly if pushed a lot of times.

Meanwhile, Hiro performed a spin in mid-air and successfully stabilized himselfand successfully performed the same trick thrice. On the fourth attempt however, Hiro lost his momentum and was unable to control his spin, a moment later, the board's hover function stopped working which caused Hiro to lose altitude, approximately three seconds later, the board's safety mechanism activated and forced him and the board in an upright position, the panels under the board opened and released a chemical compound that would harden once it comes into contact with air. It still did not stop Hiro from falling to the ground.

The hardened chemical under the board cushioned Hiro's fall so he's relatively uninjured after landing on the cemented sidewalk. The hover board's condition wasn't as lucky as Hiro's fate was, it was divided into four pieces with the hardened chemical compound reduced to dust.

Tadashi saw his little brother plummet, board first, to the ground. He wasn't fast enough to catch Hiro from falling. He gasped once he saw little brother came into contact with the cemented sidewalk. He forced his board to speed up, despite its limit.

Once Tadashi was by Hiro's side, he immediately removed his feet from the board's built-in boots and hurriedly knelt by Hiro's side, the hover board seemingly discarded.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked as he hoisted his brother to sit up.

"Yeah." Came Hiro's reply,

"Any injuries? Are you hurt somewhere?" Tadashi asked, clearly worried about his brother.

Hiro merely shook his head in response as he tries to catch his breath.

Tadashi gave off a sigh of relief before a scowl made its way on his face. "Then what were you thinking knucklehead?!" He shouted at his brother as he shook the younger Hamada's body back and forth in frustration. "You could have given me the heads up so that we could have prepped a closed and safe area to test out the board's safety mechanisms." Tadashi rebuked his brother's actions but the feeling of relief was so overwhelming that he stopped shaking Hiro's body and enveloped the younger of the two men in a big tight hug.

Hiro merely rolled his eyes and replied. "I was actually trying to test the boots' durability, not the board's safety mechanism." He admitted. "Safe to say that the boots really do stick the board even when the rider is upside down but…" Hiro frowned as he said the next set of words. "There was a delay on the safety mechanism. It should have activated immediately when a rapid decrease of altitude took place." Hiro reported.

"In any case, you're alright. Hop on, we'll go back to school and record our observations." Tadashi ordered, to which the younger Hamada obliged, after putting the remains of his hover board back into his duffel bag and deposited the said bag inside his backpack.

After finishing his task, Hiro got on his older brother's hover board and Tadashi did the same. Before the brothers could even take off a siren was heard at the hi-way.

The brothers looked at each other and had a silent agreement after they saw a huge black smoke rose up to the skies.

Hiro pressed a small red button on his backpack. A black cloth from the bag on his back started enveloping Hiro's upper body and then the bag turned purple as bits of it formed Hiro's metallic armor. Hiro's shoes' soles opened and revealed the magnet from underneath. The base of backpack was now his helmet.

The duffel bag he deposited inside his backpack earlier was moved behind Hiro's back, covered with the same purple armor that's protecting his whole body. Hidden from view.

Tadashi, meanwhile, pressed a white button that was on his satchel. Then the satchel expanded to become Tadashi's white armor, complete with the warrior's skirt made out of hip pouches and his weapon. A panel from underneath his shoes also opened up, a white cloth covered them as magnetic panels were now on the soles of his shoes.

The things that were inside Tadashi's satchel were moved behind Tadashi's back, covered with the same white armor that's protecting his whole body. Hidden from view.

Hiro and Tadashi then put on their helmets and got on the hover board that the White Knight uses.

"Guys! There's a fire at The Ridge!" Hiro informed and then looked at Tadashi, who just nodded.

Tadashi, dubbed as the White Knight while in his armor, activated his hover board and rushed towards the fire.

* * *

 

Once near the fire, Tadashi and Hiro stepped off of the hover board and approached a young man who had just tripped on his shoe.

"You alright?" Tadashi asked the man as he helped him up.

"Yeah but someone still in there!"

And everything after that was black for Hiro. The scene were Tadashi ran into the fire replayed in his mind.

" _But Professor Callaghan is still in there."_ A young brunette woman's voice repeated in Hiro's head.

* * *

 

" _Tadashi no!" Hiro yelled as stopped his older brother, who just decided to get in the burning building. He stopped the older Hamada by holding unto his right wrist._

_Tadashi looked at his younger brother. He noted how panicky his brother is. Considering the circumstances, Professor Callaghan needed him most at the moment. Hiro's already safe._

" _Professor Callaghan's still in there. Someone has to help." Tadashi explained then he yanked his right elbow from his younger brother's grasp and ran inside. His hat, the precious hat he treasured so much, fell from his head._

_A few instances later, Hiro decided to run after his older sibling as soon as he picked up the hat the fell from Tadashi's head. When he took the first steps towards raging inferno, an explosion took place, blowing him further away from the building._

" _TADASHI! TADASHI!"_

* * *

 

After hearing the man's reaction, Tadashi's first reaction was to run inside.

"Ta-White Knight no!" Hiro shouted as he grabbed Tadashi's arm, prompting the man in white armor to stop and look at him. "Hi-Purple Parasite, people need our help inside, we need to go!" Tadashi argued.

"No! We need to survey first and  _ **verify**_ if what the man said is true." Hiro said as he got megabot from one of the hidden compartments in his armor. "I can't risk losing you." The word 'again' remain unsaid.

After completing Ohsoy, Hiro's botfighting robot, he had modified megabot to become a scouting robot that would scan inside if there are still living beings inside a tragedy zone, like this fire for instance.

"Purple Parasite, we don't have time for that! We need to get inside now." Tadashi argued as he attempted to yank his arm from his brother's grasp but to no avail.

"White Knight! I said no! Megabot's going inside to survey." Hiro said with finality as he tightened his hold on his older sibling

_"That's just it Tadashi! I can't bear to lose you again! I'm taking all necessary precaution to keep you safe"_

Tadashi can't explain it but he remembered Hiro's words from when they finished Baymax together. He just opted to let Hiro take charge, fully understanding the reason behind Hiro's behavior.

A panel on Hiro's right forearm guard opened and megabot came to life. The small robot then rolled its robotic body inside the hellish building. "There's one female inside the building." He informed. "I have this White Knight." Hiro immediately added. "Just prepare the water." Hiro ordered.

Tadashi nodded as he willed his microbots to form an arc towards the nearest body of water. With the microbots' charge, water starts to levitate and goes parallel with the newly conjured arc. The water stopped in front of Tadashi's outstretched hands.

A few moments later, megabot exited the building, a white bubble following it as the building's fourth floor exploded. The bubble protected the woman inside the bubble from both the explosion and the debris from the building.

The building's second, third and fourth floor collapsed, destroying the building completely.

"White Knight!" Hiro called out.

Tadashi nodded as he fired a stream of water towards the burning building, only for it to grow stronger. He stopped getting water and recalled the microbots to his person.

Honey and the rest of the team chose this time while riding Baymax, well in Fred's case, he hung from Baymax's right fist.

"See? Told you you'd be fine." Honey said cheerfully as she helped Wasabi to ground, who refused to let go of Baymax's left wing.

"Situation report." Gogo inquired as she dismounted from the armored robot while Fred landed on his feet as the red robot's fist opened.

"No people were left inside. The building's fourth floor just exploded, then it collapsed taking the third and second floors with it. White Knight tried dousing the fire with water, it only strengthened the fire." Hiro relayed the situation as fast as possible as megabot stopped at his feet.

"Chempurse?" Gogo said, as if to ask on how to deal with the situation.

She's the resident chemist afterall.

"Okay here's the plan." Honey began in all seriousness. "We need to suffocate the flames." She added. "White Knight, do you have enough microbots to build four platforms that can go over the building's size?" She asked Tadashi as she faced him.

Tadashi nodded.

* * *

 

Hiro on the other hand ordered Megabot to open the bubble with the woman inside. "Baymax scan" He ordered the nurse bot.

"She is unconscious." The robot commented. "Aside from smoke inhalation, nothing else seems to be abnormal." Baymax diagnosed.

"I see." Hiro nodded. "Get her to an ambulance then return back here." Hiro ordered as Baymax nodded.

The robot then loaded the unconscious female into his hands and flew towards the nearest ambulance.

Hiro then stood up and listened to Honey's plan and Baymax arrived a few moments later.

* * *

 

"Here's the plan." Honey said as she whispered the plan to her teammates as she created five chemical balls and gave Hiro, Wasabi, Fred, Gogo and herself one each.

The rest of the team just nodded and dispersed after Honey relayed the plan.

Tadashi willed his microbots to form four platforms to the four different corners of building.

" _White Knight, I need you to form four platforms on every corner of the building. Platforms that are just about three meters high over what's left of the building"_

Wasabi, Gogo, Fred and Honey got on top on those platforms as it rose higher than the building's current height. Though on Wasabi's platform, there was some sort of railing for him to hold unto.

" _Wheelows, Fredzilla, Laser Locks and I would climb on the platforms you create."_

Hiro mounted on Baymax then the robot flew towards the burning building's center and hovered there.

" _Purple Parasite will be on top of Red Giant hovering over the building's center."_

"1, 2,  **THROW!"** Honey exclaimed as all five heroes looking down on the flames, threw the chemical balls they were handed earlier to the fire.

" _Once I say 'throw', we'll throw these chemical balls towards the raging inferno."_

Once the balls came into contact with the flames or the floor, a huge foam expanded from the balls, completely depriving the fire of oxygen. Putting the fire out.

As the foams were still expanding, Tadashi lowered the platforms slowly back to the ground.

" _Count to three after I shout 'throw' then lower the platforms to the ground."_

Baymax landed beside Tadashi as all the microbots went back inside Tadashi's hip pouches or latched onto his armor.

San Fransokyo's Super Hero team converged at where Tadashi and Hiro was. They nodded at each other and mounted on Tadashi's and Hiro's rides.

Gogo and Wasabi were with Tadashi on top of his white hover board while Honey and Fred were with Hiro on top of Baymax.

As soon as the heroes took off, the foam that was created from earlier dissolved into thin air.

* * *

 

The team landed at the back alley near SFIT. They decided to change out of their superhero get up. Tadashi pressed a single red button that's on his left breast and his armor became his satchel once more as he sported the clothes he was wearing before.

Gogo pressed a purple button on her right shoulder. The black cloth got sucked into the different parts of her armor and formed back into a bike that she's now riding. She's now sporting a white shirt under her black long sleeved, unbuttoned jacket and cycling pants.

Hiro pressed the red button on his right shoulder and his armor returned to being a backpack as he sported his clothes from earlier.

Honey's suit were gathered around her breastplate and then covered her chemical purse and formed a pink shoulder bag, unveiling the clothes she had worn throughout the day. A yellow dress under a dark yellow coat, white leggings, orange socks, yellow platform heels and yellow headband. She then dug inside her shoulder bag and got retrieved her magenta-rimmed eyeglasses.

Wasabi's armor retracted the black cloth around the big guy's torso then the armor formed into a blue green suitcase. As he sported what he wore throughout the day; Black low cut shoes, black jeans, a light green shirt under his green sweatshirt and dirty-white headband.

Fred's suit on the other hand changed into the school mascot through the use of a hologram.

**BEEEP BEEEP**

A beep startled everyone in the group as Wasabi's phone rang from inside his pocket. "Honey, Gogo, we're gonna be late!" Wasabi informed as he made a dash towards the school.

"Crap! C'mon Honey!" Gogo also cried out as she waited for the other female and they dashed towards their class together.

Fred, Hiro and Tadashi looked at each other and made their way towards the lab.

* * *

 

Both Hiro and Tadashi were working inside Tadashi's lab for their joint project.

"Hmm maybe there's a malfunction in the hardware." Tadashi offered. "I mean it couldn't have been the installation of the stabilizer."

"I don't think so, but-"

**RING RING RING RING**

Hiro was cut off by the sudden ringing of Tadashi's phone.

"Hold that thought" Tadashi said to his younger sibling as he retrieved his phone from the table near the circular window inside the lab and answered the phone call.

Hiro nodded as he kept silent and listened to Tadashi's words to the other person in line.

"Hello Sophy?" Tadashi greeted the person on the line.

"Hello Tadashi." Sophia greeted back. "What time does your last class end tomorrow?" She asked.

"It ends at five in the afternoon." Tadashi replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to see you one last time before I leave the country." Sophia admitted.

"Yeah sure." Tadashi agreed. "Better yet, I'll introduce you to some of my friends here at the institute." He suggested.

"That would be great!" She enthusiastically replied. "Actually, I'd like us to meet at the park where we had our first picnic date. If that's alright?" She bashfully asked.

"Yeah sure! Why not?" He agreed to her plan. "My friends' classes won't end until five forty five in the afternoon anyway." He informed. "Would you like me to pick you up?" He offered.

"That won't be necessary, my last errand at San Fransokyo tomorrow is just near the park." Sophia informed Tadashi, "See you at Sakura Park at five tomorrow."

"Yeah see you. Bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Hiro asked in curiosity but continued on working on fixing the broken hover board. "Was that Sophia?"

"Yeah, she wants to meet the others." The elder Hamada replied. "She's leaving the day after tomorrow so she wants to meet me for the last time in a long time." He informed his little brother as he went back to checking the hover board's blue prints. "What were you about to say before Sophia called?"

"I don't think it's the installation of the stabilizer is the problem." Hiro repeated what he said earlier before the call. "I think we need to investigate it further." He offered as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"I agree." Tadashi nodded as he continued looking at the blueprints on his hands.

"Hey Tadashi? I'm really sorry about how I acted earlier." Hiro apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I understand why you acted that way." Tadashi smiled as he looked at his little brother.

* * *

 

"When do you think Project Lason's going to be ready?" A rather static-y hoarse voice erupted from the radio that's on top of a marble table said.

"Give it time. I'm sure they'll be the poison you want them to be." A feminine voice replied as a heeled red shoe stepped on the marble table.

"Make sure of it." The voice from the radio ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that the Big Hero 6 team has no official leader. Yeah sure Hiro founded the whole team, but I really think Hiro's the de facto leader of the group. I like to think that the leader rises up depending on the situation. In this case, since chemicals were involved in the fire, with water strengthening it instead of getting extinguished, Honey rose up to the occasion and led her teammates accordingly.
> 
> It really contradicts to the popular belief that everyone looks to Hiro for plans.


	5. Chapter 4 - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Tadashi Hamada as he works with Krei Tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: "Hello I'm Tadashi Hamada" – are words spoken in English  
> "Hello I'm Tadashi Hamada" – are words spoken in Japanese.  
> Flashbacks – Flashbacks  
> "Hello" – Words spoken in Japanese in the flashback  
> "Hello" – Words Spoken in English in the flashback
> 
> This was made so that readers who don't know anything about the Japanese language can still understand the situation but still reflect the language barriers. Fair warning that words like: –san, -kun, -chan and whatnot may still appear not in Italicized form to reflect the character's bilingual/biracial nature.

 

Tadashi went inside the Krei Tech's building as the transparent sliding doors slid open. As he walked through the floor's hallway, he passed by several offices of the different divisions of the company as he was headed towards the elevator.

"Good Morning!" He greeted every person he meets.

* * *

The café was mostly empty aside from a few regulars eating in the café. Cass and Edna were on the counter, talking about various things as they got to know each other.

"Ms. Hamada, I have to admit, my mother's cooking pales in comparison to yours. You nephews are so lucky to get to eat your cooking all the time." Edna, wearing the Lucky Cat's new uniform, squealed in appreciation as she opened the cash register and counted the money inside.

"Oh dear, thank you for the compliment." Cass, also wearing the Lucky Cat's uniform, responded to the compliment positively. "You flatter me Edna." She continued. "The boys' mother was a much better cook than I am, heck even their father was a very decent cook than I am." She rambled as she looked on a piece of paper. A hint of sadness can be detected in her voice

* * *

" **Kasumi! Oh thank you for coming over today!" Lilly greeted as she opened the door to let the newly arrived woman inside. "You don't know how much this means to us!" She continued as she led her sister-in-law to the kitchen.**

" **It's alright Lilly." Cass smiled. "I mean it's not every time my dear brother would get invited to such a prestigious event like this one." She continued as she sat on the nearby stool. "Why leave the kids though?" She asked, quite confused to the move her sister-in-law and brother's made.**

**If memory served her right, there's nothing Tomeo would love to do but bring their kids along to the same event. He wanted them, or at least Tadashi, to be more versed into his field, robotics.**

" **Tadashi has classes tomorrow, we can't have him be absent for this one event." Tomeo responded to his sister's question as he got out of the room. "Besides there's nothing to be showcased at there." He smiled.**

" **But dad!" Came the voice of one young Tadashi Hamada. "I promise to be good." He continued as he also walked out of the same room his father was in while holding his little brother's hand.**

" **No is no Tadashi, you know that." Tomeo reminded as he gave his eldest son a ruffle to the hair.**

" **Fine." Tadashi pouted as he led his brother to the kitchen table.**

**Tomeo got Hiro from the floor and put the youngest Hamada on a high chair, all the while making funny faces that got young Hiro giggling. "So who's my wittle bear? So who's my wittle bear?" He cooed at his youngest son. "You are. You are." He continued.**

" **Dad! You're making those funny faces again." Tadashi groaned. "Dad!" He whined as he took a seat on the chair that was to the left of the high chair Hiro was on.**

" **Lunch is ready." Lilly announced as she set down the food she prepared earlier as she giggled lightly at her eldest son's whines.**

" **Wow! It's been such a long time since I've tasted your cooking Lilly! I was really looking forward to this." Cass gushed as she praised her sister-in-law. "Speaking of cooking, I haven't tasted yours Tomeo in such a long while." She stated as she faced her brother.**

" **I didn't cook all of them you know." Lilly responded. "Tomeo cooked the other dishes." She revealed.**

" **Really? I really envy the two of you. I mean what are the chances that two people who really cook great food would marry each other."**

**Tomeo chuckled at his sister's praise. "Don't sell yourself short Kasumi, you're the only person in our family that have thought up putting up a café." He threw a praise right back at her. "Besides, you have a lot of patrons in your café. That's a feat in and of itself." He finished.**

" **Besides, I like the way you cook your food Kasumi, We had wedding our reception at your café remember?" Lilly stated as she sat beside her husband.**

**The entire Hamada family plus Kasumi ate their lunch with much vigor and lively conversations.**

* * *

"Was?" Came Alfred's voice as he exited the kitchen and joined both females in their discussion.

Alfred was also wearing the Lucky Cat's new uniform

The female worker had the decency to elbow her fellow employee and glared at him. She could not believe where the man's common sense went. If their boss were to refer someone with the 'was' something happened, doesn't he know that?

"Yeah, the boys' parents died when Hiro was still three." Cass answered at the unvoiced question. It's been years ago, better this than make other people assume things.

"I-I am so sorry!" Alfred apologized. "I am really sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Cass offered a sad smile to her male employee as she exited the counter and greeted the new customer who just entered their establishment.

"Have some tact next time, will you!" Edna glared at Alfred as she pushed him lightly back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mr. Hamada! Glad you could arrive earlier than scheduled!" A rather effeminate man, wearing rainbow-painted eyeglasses, rainbow-themed fur cloak and purple skin-tight pants, greeted Tadashi as the Hamada entered the large room.

The room looks like what you can typically found in large sets, a huge green cloth hang above the ceiling, heavy-duty lights and lots and lots of cameras are scattered around the place.

"Yeah, my morning classes got cancelled." Tadashi revealed as he walked with the effeminate man.

"I see." He nodded then looked behind "Girls! Come here!" The man called somebody to come over to them.

"Ugh! What is it? I'm busy with my make up here! I can't appear on camera without my make up on!" A young blond woman wearing: a blue butterfly-designed hairpin; blue spaghetti dress; and heeled sandals; grumbled as she approached the two men.

" _What is it?"_ A brown haired young woman in pigtails wearing a blue green track suit over her pink shirt and white sneakers said as she too approached the man who called her attention.

A man wearing a blue tuxedo followed the pigtailed girl to be her translator.

As soon as both girls were in front of the men, the effeminate man began introducing them to each other. "Tadashi, these girls are Sharpay Evans and Rise Kujikawa." The man said as she gestured to the girls. "Girls, this man is Tadashi Hamada, he's the man you'll be working with for this shoot."

" _The boy in front of you is Hamada Tadashi, she's the man you'll be working with for this shoot."_ The man in the tux translated.

"Hello I'm Tadashi Hamada It's nice to meet you." Tadashi greeted as he offered his hand to shake at the blond woman, Sharpay.

"Whatever." The girl remarked. "Just don't ruin my day." She rudely slapped his hand away and walked back to her dressing room.

Tadashi merely shrugged the rude gesture and faced the Japanese girl.

" _I am Hamada Tadashi, I'll be in your care."_ Tadashi introduced himself in Japanese with a smile, stunning both the girl and her translator.

The woman smiled and shook his hand " _Nice to meet you Hamada-san, I am Kujikawa Rise"_ She greeted back.

Rise and Tadashi then bowed at each other as a sign of respect. Afterwards Rise, along with her translator, also went back to her dressing room.

"Mr. Hamada this is your script for this advertisement shoot." The man then explained as he ushered him to his dressing room. "

* * *

"Hey Hiro!" Wasabi greeted the younger Hamada who was studying the theory behind the faults of the hover board while on the couch.

"Hey Wasabi." Hiro greeted back but didn't spare the older man a glance as he continued on analyzing the possible faults by re-reading the blue prints he has on his hands.

"So where's your older brother? I heard all of his morning classes got suspended?" Wasabi said as he sat down on his working station.

"He's at Krei Tech, working." Hiro replied.

This was then the rest of the team entered the lab either to prepare for their next class or relax for a bit.

* * *

Tadashi was now sporting a red wig with ponytail and bangs, red knee-length boxer shorts, and nothing else, with his hands handcuffed. He was then guided to a half-full tank of water, which was surrounded with green cloth, where he was laid down on the lone plank present. At the same time, his handcuffs were attached to a bolt that was right above his head.

The plank was then slowly lowered underwater. The coldness of the water was instantly felt. He began to hold his breath as soon as the water was near his nose.

"Lights, Camera, Action!" The director yelled as Sharpay, carrying a black satchel, dived inside the tank.

Sharpay swam down towards Tadashi's handcuffed hands and briefly looked at the cuffs. She then opened her satchel and out came a Krei Tech laptop, the new one with hydrophobic surfaces. She turned on the said device typed in a few keys unto the laptop, while still underwater.

Rods then started to lower from above as Tadashi started to panic and struggle against the handcuffs. He tried to shake his hands free but to no avail. He continued to struggle as air bubbles exited from his nose and mouth.

Sharpay on the other hand looked as calm as ever as she continued typing on her laptop. She then pressed the enter key and the bolt Tadashi's handcuffs were attached to came off. She then grabbed his elbows and swam up and surfaced from the water.

"Quick!" Sharpay shouted as she got out of the water and then helped her male companion by crouching on the floor and extending her arm to the man in order to get out of the water before the rods can touch the surface of the water.

Tadashi and Sharpay then began to walk away.

"Cut!" The director shouted. "Good take!" he continued as he motioned for the tank to be moved to the side.

"You know, you're not half bad." Sharpay commented. "You're one hot specimen too!" She added as she bit her lower lip and walk away after giving him a predatory stare. She then left her partner for the recent shoot to fix herself.

Tadashi noticed the look she gave him and groaned to himself. "Not again!"

"If I may." The effeminate man from before interjected. "She's definitely right. I've had my reservations when Mr. Krei moved you here but when we had our first advertisement shoot. You only needed a few directions and the output was perfect."

"To be fair sir, I only acted what any sane human would react if presented in a similar situation." Tadashi argued.

"What they say about you is definitely true. A very humble young man indeed." The man chuckled as he tapped Tadashi's wet bare shoulders. "Now let's get you fixed up. You still need to do one more scene before you're done with the advertisement with Ms. Evans." He continued as he ushered the exclusive Talen back to his dressing room.

* * *

It's already eleven in the morning and Hiro just got out from Professor Lebur's class, also known as the professor who hates his guts.

"He didn't have to call me a snot-nosed brat." Hiro muttered to himself as he stomped his way to the labs.

Seriously, does that professor know anything else to do other than antagonize him? It's not his fault that the professor was so boring. Not to mention most of his material was something he already knew.

"He even got as far as comparing me to Tadashi." He continued to mutter angrily as he exited the classroom building. He continued muttering his grievances to himself until he reached the labs and witnessed Fred reading comics on the small couch in front of his brother's lab.

"Hey little man!" Fred called out as he put down the comic book he has been reading for the minute and greeted the boy who entered the labs. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked as soon as he noticed the frown on the boy's face.

"It's nothing Fred, it's just Professor Lebur." Hiro replied as he continued his way towards his lab to rest. "I swear he is out to get me expelled from the school." He finished.

Seriously, what is his problem with Hiro, as far as he knew, he never did anything to offend the said professor.

"Don't mind him Hiro, he gives everyone given the title of genius a hard time. Imagine what Tadashi had to go through while under Professor Lebur's class." Fred chuckled at the memory.

* * *

**Tadashi had just came out of his last class for that day. The class that the infamous genius-hating professor, Professor Martin Lebur, handles. He looked exhausted as he trudged his way back to the Ito Ishioka building and stay in his lab to get some much needed rest.**

**Moments later, he walked his way towards his own lab when Fred greeted him.**

" **Hey Tadashi!" Fred, while in his green mascot, greeted the exhausted Hamada. "How's your last class?" He asked, still as cheerful as ever.**

" **Exhausting." Tadashi replied tiredly as he sat on the couch that was empty. "I mean Professor Lebur's a good professor and all but I swear he has it out for me." He whined. "Can you imagine? He made me write a thirty page essay about the fundamentals of robotics." He continued as he set down his satchel on the floor and put his hands on his face. "Not to mention I still have to code the small robot I made for my very first robotics project." He finished as he groaned. "I swear he wants me expelled from this school!" He finished as he leaned forward with his hands supporting his face.**

" **Dude, what did you expect? That's Professor Martin Lebur!" Fred chimed, "I mean he's infamously known for giving geniuses like you a hard time." He continued as he offered Tadashi a drink.**

" **Fred! I'm not a genius! My brother's a genius not me!" Tadashi whined.**

**Tadashi whining would be a bit out of his character, but who could blame him? A stack of homework was piling in front of him and they're all from the same professor and they all have the same due date.**

" **Tell me Tadashi, how many times have you applied to this school?" Fred asked. A serious tone emanating from his voice.**

" **Once." Tadashi answered, quite confused at the sudden seriousness in his friend's attitude.**

" **And have you skipped a grades?" Fred added another question as he drank from the can he was holding.**

" **Once? No twice." Tadashi responded, sounding exhausted.**

" **See Tadashi that's the point." Fred began. "You're the youngest student in his classes, and that automatically labels you as a genius." Fred finished.**

" **I don't understand Fred. How does that make me a genius?" Tadashi asked, quite confused at the notion of his label.**

" **You skipped a grade or two. You're the youngest of Professor Lebur's students. You're quite good at coding robots, and you've impressed Professor Callaghan. If that doesn't make you a genius then I don't know what does." Fred finished as he patted Tadashi's right shoulder.**

* * *

"So that's why he spent three nights at school even before he made Baymax." Hiro exclaimed, quite rejuvenated at the story. "He tried to finish all of his homework in those three nights." He finished as he connected the dots.

"That and many other times." Fred chuckled. "But rest assured, Professor Lebur may give you hard time but he won't give you assignments that he knows you can't do." Fred continued. "Like say, measure the weight of a galaxy." Fred finished his statements with a joke.

"Fred, even the most terrorizing teacher wouldn't give a student to measure a galaxy's weight." Hiro snorted.

* * *

" _Wow! So you ARE that Hamada Tadashi found with Mr. Callaghan in the ruins of that ill-fated campus"_ Rise summarized Tadashi's story.

Tadashi and the Japanese Idol, Rise, were a floor below the shooting of the advertisements took place. The two of them just took a little coffee break before resuming with their duties. They were seated at the table near the cafeteria's exit. Tadashi and Rise were facing each other.

" _Yeah, Though I don't remember much. Apparently I fell into a coma"._ Tadashi stated. _"Mr. Krei paid for my hospital bills hence why I'm working here."_

" _I see but what I don't understand is why the news reporters aren't flocking over you?_ Rise exclaimed as she voiced out her confusion at the situation. " _This is one big scoop!"_ She explained. " _I mean, I remember Mr. Callaghan being flocked at her house three days after her release from the hospital."_ She finished her point.

" _I think I know why."_ Tadashi informed his new found female friend. _"It's because of our family's history with reporters and the whole news industry."_

" _What do you mean?"_ Rise asked, quite confused at the information given to her.

" _Well. I've got a little brother, his name's Hiro."_ Tadashi began, which earned a nod from his one the person in front of him. _"It was just four months after Hiro turned four. I was busy…"_

* * *

**A year has passed since the Hamada brothers were adopted by Kasumi. Nine year old Tadashi was busy assembling a robot toy that his aunt bought for him yesterday. Beside him was little Hiro watching him assemble the robot.**

" **Huh? Where do these parts go?" Tadashi said to himself as he held the incomplete robot with his right hand and one of the remaining parts with his left.**

**He looked at both items with much scrutiny, trying to decipher, where the remaining parts go. He stared at both items long and hard trying to solve the mystery that was the incomplete robot in his right hand. He then inspected the 'blueprints' that came with the toy when he felt himself getting thirsty.**

" **Hiro, don't touch the toys okay?" He said to his younger brother as he stood up from his place. "I'll go downstairs for a drink." He finished his statement as he turned his back on Hiro and went downstairs, towards the kitchen, while carrying the instruction manuals as he racked his brain for the solution to his current predicament.**

**He continued staring at the instruction manual he was holding as he made his way towards the kitchen on the second floor. He stopped in front of the refrigerator and pored himself a glass of water.**

**He went upstairs with both the glass of water and manual in both hands only to find his robot already assembled as his little brother turned the robot on.**

" **Aunt Cass! You gotta see this!" Tadashi called out to his aunt.**

**Kasumi arrived at the room the boys shared and saw her eldest nephew standing near the staircase. She then looked at Tadashi was looking at and asked "Did Hiro do that?" To which she got a nod from the elder of the brothers a nod as a response.**

* * *

" _Wow! So cute!"_ Rise gushed. _"But it still doesn't explain why you aren't flocked by a battalion_ _of reporters and cameras"_ She pointed out the flaw in Tadashi's story.

" _A battalion?"_ Tadashi questioned but nonetheless continued. _"I was getting to that."_ He stated as he chuckled. _"Over the course of a few months since then…"_

* * *

**It's already been a year since the Hamada brothers were Kasumi's custody**

" **I've got some great news for you Ms. Hamada!" A woman wearing blazers, pencil skirt and sandals began. "Little Hiro is a genius!" She finished quite enthusiastically.**

**Naturally both Cass and Tadashi were overjoyed.**

**Then the news outlets got wind of a genius in San Fransokyo. It was an utter nightmare for both Hamadas since every reporter would** _**stalk** _ **them. Like that one time when they just escaped a horde of reporters in the café no less!**

" **Tada-nii! Let's go to the park!" Four year old Hiro suggested as he pointed in the direction of the place he wanted to go, all the while facing his older brother square in his face.**

**Tadashi agreed, maybe this could be a good bonding moment for the both of them. He immediately lead his brother to the playground that he and his brother would go to when they want to play outside, this time without the supervision of their aunt.**

" **Tada-nii lets go to the swing!" Hiro pointed at the swing in question. He wanted to go up-up in the air, as what his brother did before. "C'mon, c'mon hurry!" Hiro demanded as he sat on the lone suspended chair and rocked it lightly.**

" **Okay, okay." Tadashi chuckled at his brother's antics as he hurried behind his little brother and pushed the young Hamada's back lightly.**

" **Harder! Harder!" Little Hiro shouted in glee as he wanted to be up higher.**

**Tadashi complied as he put more force into his push and pushed his brother high up in the air.**

" **Wee!" Hiro exclaimed in glee as he felt the rushing wind in his face. "This is fun!"**

**A few minutes of playing with his little brother has passed, Tadashi felt his gut churn. He had heard his aunt say that "whenever you have feeling inside your gut, they're oftentimes to be trusted". Trusting his gut feeling, he looked around and saw a lone man, the man is the same that was very adamant of getting a scoop on Hiro.**

" **Hiro, it's getting late. We should go home." Tadashi informed his little brother who was enjoying his time with the swing.**

" **Eh? But we'll come back tomorrow right?" Hiro asked with childish hope. He really did have a great time in the playground with his big brother. "Right? Right?" He continued with his one word questions as his voice can only be described as hopeful.**

" **Yes, we'll come back tomorrow." Tadashi smiled at his brother as he gave his answer. Although it was at a** _ **dire**_ **time, he did enjoy his time with his little brother.**

" **Promise?" Hiro asked for reassurance from his brother.**

" **Big brother's promise." Tadashi replied with his right hand raised.**

**After reassuring his brother, Tadashi grasped his little brother's right hand and they slowly made their way home. He also made it to a point to continue monitoring the man** _**stalking** _ **them. Frankly this felt creepy for him, so he made an effort to ditch the man, but to no avail.**

**He felt frustrated, no matter how many times he tried to shake the man off of their trail, he would still be able to catch up. Having no choice he and Hiro approached a rather pleasant-looking woman.**

" **E-excuse me ma'am." Tadashi piped as he gently pulled on the woman's knee-length skirt.**

" **Oh what a cute pair of siblings!" The woman gushed. "What can I do for you little ones?" She asked kindly.**

**Tadashi decided to put in more effort and acted like a scared child. "That man by the corner has been following us since we left the playground." He whimpered as he looked at the woman with his best impression of being scared.**

**The woman in question looked at the direction where the little Hamada described and saw a man in a tuxedo whispering. And in that instant her facial expression changed.**

" **It's really scaring me." Tadashi added. "I don't want my brother to get in trouble. Please you gotta help us." He begged.**

**The woman, for her part, looked utterly disgusted at how the boy was reduced to a begging mess, granted that he didn't kneel, but he was still begging nonetheless. It was rather admirable that he was scared** _**for** _ **his little brother.**

" **Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You go on home to your parents okay?" She smiled at the boys.**

" **Our parents are away to the sky." Hiro chimed in the conversation with innocence.**

**The woman widened her eyes at the implication of the younger Hamada's statement. "You kids go on home okay? I'll make sure that bad guy won't be able to follow you." She said with conviction as she approached the man.**

**Tadashi didn't dare look back at the lady he just lied to as he and his brother hurried back to their new home for more than a year. The man was in no way as harmful as he claimed the man to be, but the way the man's actions are, are not welcome in the least.**

**Sometime later, while Tadashi and Cass were busy with some chores and errands. The same man from earlier arrived at the café and found Hiro playing by himself on a vacant table. He decided to approach the little genius, after all a chance like this won't come around the second time.**

" **Hello little boy." The man greeted. "You're Hiro right?" He asked a rhetorical question as he didn't wait for an answer before asking another." I am just going to ask you a few questions okay little Hiro?"**

**Hiro nodded but not in approval, but rather in search for his brother. He was very nervous about the man in front of him, he seemed very good like that old lady wearing not-so-old clothes but he wants his Tada-nii beside him. Where was his Tada-nii?**

**The man noticed Hiro's nervousness, he dug in his pant pockets and retrieved a chocolate. He decided to give the chocolate to calm the young boy he's facing. He was doing this out of goodwill and without ill intent.**

" **Here's a chocolate." The man offered.**

**Chocolate. One of Hiro's favorite snacks, second only to gummy bears. Naturally his mind was putting this man in his good side, but Aunt Cass and Tada-nii has warned him that there are chocolates he shouldn't eat. "I-is that safe to eat?" He asked, innocence emanating from his young voice.**

" **Don't worry, this is just plain old chocolate nothing else." The man began assuring the boy with a smile. "It's safe to eat, I promise."**

**With that one word, Hiro immediately grabbed the chocolate from the man's hands. He opened the chocolate bar and took a bite.**

**As soon as Tadashi noticed his brother, his little brother was talking to the man** _**stalking** _ **them. Hiro was talking to their** _**stalker.** _ **The man also handed Hiro a chocolate bar, A** _**Kuba Lunch chocolate bar.** _ **The chocolate brand known to have a lot of peanuts in them.**

" **Hiro!" Tadashi's yell could wake the whole neighborhood. "** _ **Spit that out right now!"**_ **Tadashi continued yelling, this time in Japanese. "** _ **Hiro Spit that out right now!"**_ **He continued to yell as he broke into a dash and approached his brother all the while dodging shocked and standing still customers of the café.**

**Hiro immediately complied with his brother's order and spit the chocolate he was chewing. He felt really nervous when Tadashi yelled out his name so he immediately complied. He had already swallowed some and his skin and throat were beginning to feel funny.**

" **Tada-nii my body feels funny." Hiro admitted, in a rather hoarse voice possible for a small child as him.**

" **Aunt Cass!" He shouted in panic. His heart almost trying to get out of his ribcage with the feeling of dread he has.**

**Cass was immediately by her nephew's side, EpiPen in her left hand and an empty but hot frying pan in her right. "What happened?" She asked, she was panicking as well.**

" _ **I don't know!"**_ **Tadashi continued shouting in panic.**

" **Tadashi call nine-one-one NOW!" Cass ordered with urgency.**

**And so Tadashi did what his aunt instructed and hurried his way towards the nearby telephone.**

" **What's with you?! It's just a chocolate!" The man reacted to the chain of events. "It's just a freaking chocolate?! What kind of parent does not give their son a chocolate?"**

" **Just a chocolate?" Cass repeated the man's words so low. "Just. A. Chocolate?" She raised her voice to a normal degree. "JUST. A. CHOCOLATE?" She shrieked in fury.**

**She then noticed the wrapper of the chocolate that Hiro had dropped earlier. It was Kuba Lunch.**

" **Is that Kuba Lunch? DID YOU GIVE MY NEPHEW KUBA LUNCH?!" She shouted in pure anger.**

**Without another thought Cass pounded the reporter's face with the hot frying pan in her hand. She pounded the man's face again and again even when the man was rendered unconscious.**

* * *

" _After that Aunt Cass was sued for assault but we won the case."_ Tadashi finished narrating the story.

" _Wow! No wonder you never got flocked around by reporters."_ Rise chuckled at the story. _"I mean, they wouldn't want to evoke the wrath of the Hamada's aunt."_ She commented.

" _Since then. News people won't approach us in fear of a repeat of what happened."_ Tadashi explained the situation.

" _She'd do great in becoming your manager."_ Rise continued chuckling. _"If you'd pursue the path of course."_ She added.

" _I don't think so. I think I'll stay with my plan."_ He stated as he took a sip of the drink he had.

" _Robotics right? You'd get along well with someone I know. She's also good with machinery and robotics."_ Rise informed him.

"Break Time's up!" The director shouted.

" _Looks like that's our cue."_ Tadashi stated as he and Rise stood up.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Sophia arrived at the park where she was supposed to meet Tadashi. "At least this place hasn't changed." She voiced out her thoughts as she got off of a stopped monorail she was just in.

In front of Sophia was a vast space of lush greenery: Trees that gave air around that natural scent; the grass that gives the park that vibrant green on the ground that makes one want to lie down and relax; pink leaves, from the cherry blossom tress that were blooming out of season; giving the park a soothing view to look at.

Sophia went inside the big archway that marked the park's entrance and stepped on a redwood stone that served as the park's walkway as she said "Welcome to Utsukushi Sakura Park." to herself.

"Welcome back to Utsukushi Sakura Park!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind her, making her turn around in a startled jerk. There she saw her ex-boyfriend standing before her, with that handsome grin on his face.

Tadashi was wearing a red shirt under a dirty-white which was also under a blue blazer, green jeans and black sneakers. He's also wearing his San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap.

"Tadashi! You startled me!" She exclaimed as she greeted the man in front of her to which she got a chuckle out of him.

"This sure brings back memories huh?" Sophia commented as she walked inside the park.

"One of the few places that hasn't changed." Tadashi responded as he followed his ex.

"Why did I take our relationship for granted?" She muttered to herself, not really meaning for the Hamada to hear. "You were so good to me. The only relationship I had that was good." She continued muttering in regret.

Tadashi on the other hand heard everything that Sophia has been muttering. He immediately dashed to her side and lent a comforting hand over her sobbing figure. "Hey it's alright." He cooed. "We all make mistakes, and learn from them." He continued as he gave her a comforting pats to her right shoulder.

"Why don't we just reminisce the good memories we had here?" He suggested. "Sounds good?" He asked as he gestured towards the entirety of the park.

"Sophia sniffed twice before answering. "Y-yeah. That's a great idea."

* * *

" **Catch me if you can nerd!" A younger version of Sophia stated as she ran on the park's grassy field.**

**It's been weeks since she and her ex had broken up and a few days since a handsome nerd confessed to her.**

" **Oh yeah! I will" A younger version of Tadashi yelled back as he chased the girl.**

**Classes had just ended, seeing as they had nothing else to do and classes ended rather early, the couple decided to goof around at the nearest park. The park that's known to have cherry blossoms blooming all year round.**

**Both Tadashi and Sophia were wearing their school's school uniform. Tadashi was wearing a: white short-sleeved button up shirt; brown vest, the schools logo was patched on vest's right breast pocket; black slacks; and black leather shoes.**

**Sophia on the other hand wore the female version of Tadashi's uniform. She was wearing: a white short-sleeved button up shirt; brown vest, the school's logo patched on the vest's right breast pocket; black and white striped skirt; and black leather flats.**

**So the couple chased each other around inside the park until Sophia got tired and lied down beside the tree under shade of the branches and leaves. Tadashi also stopped before her and lied down himself, looking at the sky.**

" **Being with you makes me the happiest man alive." Tadashi stated as he looked at his girlfriend. "I love you Sophia."**

**Sophia stared at him. She's happy that she made someone happy, that someone had genuinely loved her.**

" **Tadashi!" She exclaimed almost immediately. "That was the cheesiest thing I ever heard!" She laughed as she playfully hit him, her face had lighter shade of red.**

" **You think so?" He asked as he laughed alongside her and at the same time defended himself from her playful hits.**

" **Hey Sophy, what do you say we put a mark to commemorate this day?" He asked as he got a wonderful thing in his mind.**

" **That's a great idea!" She agreed. "Say this tree!" She suggested.**

**Tadashi just nodded in agreement before standing up and retrieving a small swiss knife he had from his vest's pocket. He then started to carve an inverted heart with a horizontal line at the center.**

* * *

Presently, the former couple were in front of the same tree. The tree with an inverted heart.

"You know, I always wondered why you just carved an inverted heart." Sophia voiced her confusion as she gently caressed the carving on the tree.

"Simple." Tadashi smiled. "The point at the top represents the A of your Aragaki, the two lines at the sides represents the H of my Hamada." Tadashi began explaining as he gestured towards the said elements of the shape as soon as he mentioned them. "Since we were a couple when we carved this, the lines at the side curved and meet at the middle forming an inverted heart." He continued. "The horizontal line at the center represents what is common from both the A and H of our family names." He finished.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, slightly surprised at the deep explanation she heard. "That was so cheesy Tadashi!" She commented as she chuckled. "But that's just so like you!" she smiled as she gave his right cheek a peck.

"I know!" Tadashi pouted, or what looked to be pouting. "Ethel never stopped calling me out about it once she learned of this."

Sophia just laughed at his pouting face.

"I think it's about time we cut our trip down memory lane short." He began which prompted his female companion to stop laughing and listen to him. "And head to SFIT." He continued to voice his thoughts. "I think it's almost time for their classes to end." He explained.

"I agree." She stated her positive response as she nodded.

So the pair exited the park with an idle conversation, tracing their footsteps back to the opening where they entered the park. The pair then walked a few more steps and stopped at a parking lot where Tadashi's moped was parked.

"Catch!" He announced as he tossed a helmet in her direction to which she flawlessly caught. "It would take us thirty minutes to reach SFIT on foot." He explained as he got on his moped and started the vehicle's engine.

She just nodded and mounted her ex's moped.

* * *

"Tadashi just messaged guys!" Fred announced as he put his phone inside one his pants' pockets. "Do it again like we've done it last time." He reminded as he wore his draconic mascot.

"We know Fred!" Gogo replied as she lifted her prototype maglev bike and hung it on a metal piece hovering over her workspace.

"Wait!" Hiro exclaimed. "Again?" He voiced out. "You mean Tadashi contacted you that time?!" He questioned.

"Of course little man!" Wasabi confirmed. "In fact we were the ones who suggested that you'd be brought here." He continued.

"Why that sneaky-"

"If you're sneaky then your brother is sneakier." Gogo cut him off as she chuckled.

Hiro was speechless. He couldn't believe that he fell in one of Tadashi's plan. His visit at SFIT that one was freaking planned and wasn't spontaneous.

"We'll be in and out my a-"

"Stop whining, woman up." Gogo cut what Hiro was about to say. Whatever that was, we'll never know.

"Don't worry about that Hiro." The ever joyful Honey chimed in. "It turned out for the better didn't it?" She finished as she arranged the different chemicals in order.

Turned out for the better, well it may look like that now, but it wasn't like that a few months ago. Thinking about that, a frown graced Hiro's face, after all his admission to SFIT was what took his brother away from him in the first place.

The frown on the young Hamada's face disappeared as soon as it graced him. That's all in the past, he has his brother back after all.

Instead he pouted.

"Still can't believe I fell in one of my brother's traps."

"Like Gogo said, if you're sneaky, your brother's a lot sneakier." Wasabi offered.

"Besides, it wouldn't have been as orderly as it had been if we hadn't planned ahead." Fred added. "Thanks to Wasabi."

"Agreed" came the girls' immediate response.

"Can't you guys understand?!" Wasabi exclaimed. "It would've been chaotic! A disaster if we hadn't planned ahead!" He continued his rant.

"Okay everyone they're probably nearby." Gogo announced. "Let's get this show on the road." She ordered as everyone nodded.

Everyone agreed

* * *

"So shall we?" Tadashi asked as he gestured towards the door.

Sophia just nodded, excited to meet Tadashi's friends.

The pair were just outside the lab he and his friends and a few other students were sharing. His own separate lab was also located inside.

Tadashi opened the door and greeted the first person he saw. "Hey Gogo!" He then walked inside, prompting his companion to follow suit.

"Gogo?" She questioned as she walked inside then she saw Ethel threw a disc towards a bin full of identical discs.

"Aragaki." Gogo greeted.

"Gogo?" This time Sophia voiced out her question.

Gogo just nodded in response as she popped the bubble of the bubble gum she was blowing.

"Working on something speed related?" Sophia inquired. "That's so like you. You were always one with speed."

"Of course you'd know that Aragaki." Gogo snorted. "You were the only one who could rival my speed." She continued. "But yes, I'm working on maglev bikes, the less friction the bike has, the more speed it will have."

"Electro Mag Suspension? Kind of like the ones used in bullet trains?" Sophia asked, curious as to where her acquaintance got the idea.

"Yep, but instead on trains, it's on bikes." She stated as she blew her bubble gum and popped it.

She looked around and she saw a big man, with a very orderly workplace, working on lasers. "Whoa! Lasers!" Sophia exclaimed in awe.

She attempted to approach the contraption and get a closer look, when she noticed the yellow line on the floor.

"Thank you." The man thanked her without prompting.

"I knew you two would hit it off without problem, Wasabi." Tadashi chuckled. "Wasabi this is Sophia, Sophia the muscular man in front of you is Wasabi." He introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Sophia held out her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you too." Wasabi returned the greeting and shook her hand. "And prepare to be amazed." He finished as he turned his back on her.

He turned off the lights on the laser and got a piece of apple. He threw it in between the two columns that produced the light earlier. The apple was sliced into very thin, translucent slices and fell on the ground as if they were falling paper.

"Whoa! Laser induced plasma?" She asked. "Sweet!" She exclaimed. "You could totally make a luminous saber with your project!"

Tadashi and Wasabi blinked at her exclamation. She was a War of the Stars fan?

"War of the Stars?" Tadashi asked. "Didn't know that." He admitted.

"Blame my brother." She stated. "He got me hooked."

When she got a good look around, she saw how orderly Wasabi's set of tools are. Everything was orderly, not a single tool out of place.

"Wow! I wish I had you as a brother!" She exclaimed. "And I don't have to worry about cleaning after you."

"And that is the secret behind the lasers." Wasabi began explaining. "A little magnetic confinement for ultra-precision."

"A few more tweaks and we'll get a real luminous saber." She gushed.

Before anyone could even comment, someone yelled. "Excuse me."

The person in question was Honey, pushing a cartful of chemicals towards her working station. A few empty beakers and test tubes and a rather large stove and a transparent cauldron.

She then set up her table and under the apparatus and chemicals was some pink stuff.

Out of curiosity, Sophia followed Honey to her workstation. Tadashi just followed his companion.

"Tadashi!" She exclaimed once she noticed the new arrivals. "Sophia?! I heard so much about you!" She exclaimed as she looked at the woman next to her friend.

"I hope those were good ones." She muttered.

The glasses wearing woman then proceeded to kiss Sophia's cheeks as some sort of greeting before exclaiming, "Perfect timing!"

Honey then dragged Sophia to the other side of the table, and handed her a pair of goggles, she threw another pair at Tadashi as she tied her hair in a bun and fixed her glasses. "Oh you're gonna love this!" she gushed as she put the transparent cauldron on top of the stove.

Honey then set up a lot of test tubes and put a pinch of powder in each of them. A moment later, the same sort of pink stuff rose from the test tubes and formed a pseudo wall around the stove, all the while stating the name of each chemical she was working on.

Tadashi watched Honey drag around his ex as he moved to the other side of the table.

"Then we'll put lots and lots of Potassium Perchlorate inside the cauldron and let them boil." She continued her narration as she proceeded to do what she was coming out of her mouth.

"And here's the best part!" She gushed as she got a rather large gummy bear and put it inside the cauldron with boiling Potassium Perchlorate.

"I hope Hiro doesn't see this." Tadashi muttered as he chuckled at the experiment before him.

And not a moment later there was a chemical reaction between the gummy bear and the chemical inside the cauldron was like watching a fireworks presentation, it was simply awesome.

"I really hope Hiro hasn't seen this." Tadashi sweatdropped. Hiro does have the tendency to be enthusiastic about explosions and fire, well as far as he knows."

A few minutes later the fire show died down and surprisingly no spills and no scorch marks were in Honey's work station, all of them were on the pink stuff that Honey placed on the table and used as a make-shift wall.

"The experiment was all about the pink stuff. Wasn't it Aiko?" She rhetorically asked and got a nod as a response.

"Not bad Honey Lemon." Tadashi praised his friend, which earned a blush from the recipient.

"Wait Gogo? Honey Lemon? Wasabi?" Sophia questioned.

"It was just one freaking time!" Wasabi yelled.

"Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames." Tadashi chuckled at Wasabi's indignant commentary.

"Who's Fred?" She questioned in confusion, she certainly hadn't met this Fred person.

"That's me!" A mascot approached the pair, startling the woman. "Uh-uh, this is not my real face and body." The mascot said as he partially removed the mascot revealing Fred's face and half of his clothed torso.

"I take it, you don't study here?" She asked, curiosity taking over.

"Yeah, but I'm a major science enthusiast." He answered, I've been meaning for Wasabi to make a shrink ray or an invisible sandwich."

"And we're telling you, those aren't not science. Doofus." Gogo retorted.

"Well, Wasabi's la-"

"Don't encourage him Aragaki." Gogo immediately cut off her line of thought.

"Sophy." Tadashi called out as he gestured for her to follow him.

Sophia complied as he followed the Hamada to the room as the rest of the group continued bickering about what's science or not.

"You have interesting friends Tadashi." She began. "Never thought both of your ex-girlfriends are also in your circle of friends." She expressed. "But that's just like you." She finished.

As soon as she was inside, she saw that his workplace was neat, not as neat as Wasabi's workplace, but neat nonetheless.

"Sorry if the place is a bit of a mess." Tadashi apologized. "I haven't finished cleaning up the place yet." He smiled sheepishly as he pushed a wheeled office chair towards her direction.

Sophia smiled back as she stopped the running chair with her hand and attempted to sit on it, when she accidentally scattered the neatly piled papers that were on the chair.

"You're still as clumsy as ever." Tadashi chuckled as he approached her and try to help her.

"Don't worry I got this." She immediately said as she kneeled on the floor.

He stopped and complied with her wishes and began arranging the things that were on the other table.

She then retrieved the papers from the floor and neatly arranged them and skimmed through them to make sure no paper was missing from the pile.

"So how's Itsuki by the way? Hope he didn't cause too much trouble." Tadashi inquired. "You know how little brothers can be." He finished as he chuckled.

"Same old, same old." Sophia shrugged as she handed the pile of paper towards her male companion. "He's matured a lot." She smiled. "I guess moving away from the city did wonders to his attitude." She continued. "He actually made some friends and is more outgoing than before." She finished.

"Well good for him." Tadashi smiled. "So how do you find them? Fred and the others I mean." He inquired. "Did they give a good first impression?"

"Eccentric." She described as she sat on the chair that was pushed towards her. "I already knew Ethel and Aiko, or Gogo and Honey Lemon as what they're known here, so I'm only talking about the boys." She continued. "If I were to judge, Fred's a comic book fanatic while Wasabi's a rule abider." She finished.

"And right you are, Wasabi's always been a fan of following the rules to a T and Fred's room is filled to the brim with life sized action figures of super heroes from comic books." Tadashi revealed.

"Wait Fred's rich?" She asked. "He's filthy rich?!" She asked again, her voice's volume significantly higher.

Tadashi just nodded at her as a response.

"So what nickname did you get from Fred, and while you're at it, what about Hiro?" She asked, genuinely curious about her ex's nickname.

"Fred once attempted to coin the term Ladies Man to me, but it didn't stick." He shrugged. "As for Hiro, they just met recently, so I doubt Fred has thought up of a nickname for him."

"Hey a favor please?" She asked. "Would you please look after my brother? Despite his insistence of being independent, I still worry about that goofball."

"Sure thing." Tadashi agreed.

"Give him a call once in a while and remind him about his daily needs." She explained. "I'll give you his number." She finished before narrating Itsuki's number to her ex.

Tadashi opened his mouth to say something else when someone just barged in his lab office.

"So how were they Sophia?" Hiro asked as he roamed inside his brother's lab office on his hover board. "Oh right, this is the project Tadashi and I are working on." He revealed as he jumped down from the board and carried his vessel.

"Hover board? You've already realized those!" Sophia gushed! "The future really is here!"

"Funny story actually, Tadashi first conceived this idea years ago." Hiro stated. "He once dismantled our washing machine and created a hover cart that used the tree as the brakes."

"Hey! You were the one who suggested that we use the washing machine!" Tadashi retorted. "Don't you dare blame everything on me!" He continued.

Sophia couldn't stop herself from laughing while imagining a young Tadashi running towards trees just for their vehicle to stop.

"H-hey!"

* * *

Time passed and Sophia was by the Institute's entrance with the nerd herd. They were there to bid goodbye to their new friend.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the train station?" Tadashi asked in worry.

"Yeah, I still have some places to go to." Sophia declined. "Besides, you need to focus on putting brakes in your projects." She snickered.

"Yeah, yeah." Tadashi rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend.

"Come again next time Sophia!" Honey waved her hands.

"Yeah, what she said Aragaki." Gogo stated as she blew a bubble with her gum.

"Yeah! Come again next time Sophia!" Fred chimed in.

"And Come by the café next time! Maybe Aunt Cass is going to give you some freebies!" Hiro offered.

"Take care." Tadashi said his farewell. "Especially since you're clumsy."

"Yeah, yeah you nerd." She teased back. "Thanks guys, I really had a great time meeting you all." She said her farewell as she turned his back on the group and walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So yeah, it has been a long time since I updated. Major life events happened paired with major writer's block and nothing gets done. Hope you can forgive me. But hey, the real action starts next chapter, hope you're hyped for that.
> 
> Review guys, they're the food and fuel for every author.
> 
> Another thing, if anyone recognizes the flashback where Aunt Cass whacks a reporter with a frying pan, its because that part was taken from "Muckrackers" by Pitviperofdoom, with a few twists here and there, like the chocolate's brand name. I asked for permission if I could use his work as a reference for that flashback.


	6. Chapter 5 - Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itsuki found himself outside the Lucky Cat Cafe looking for one Tadashi Hamada, his older sister's ex boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It has been awhile. So far I was busy writing for the Big Hero 6 Big Bang event so my writing energy was spent there. Go Read it, its called "Frolic". It also complies with some request I got from the contest back when I was finishing Signs of Life.
> 
> Then life happened, I won't go into details just that life had to butt in so writing had to go back in the priority list.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 

* * *

It was early in the morning when Itsuki in a white long sleeved shirt and an open red vest got off of a cable car in front of the Lucky Cat Café. The establishment in question was still closed but he intended to get inside the cafe. This was the place his sister told him where her ex lived.

So he knocked.

"We're still closed." Came a woman's voice from inside.

The boy ignored the voice from inside the establishment and knocked once more.

"Sorry Kid, we're still closed." Came a man's voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Alfred wearing a sleeveless shirt, slacks and leather shoes. He was a little tall than Itsuki and a little intimidating, but that didn't matter to the boy, he was determined to look for his sister's ex.

He could hold the key towards him finding his older sister.

"No, you misunderstand." Itsuki explained himself to the man before him. "I'm not here as a customer. I'm looking for someone." He stated.

"Who could you be looking for kid?" Alfred inquired.

"I was looking for the Hamada residence." Itsuki answered.

The man just shrugged and went inside the establishment.

"Miss Cass!" Alfred shouted. "Some kid is looking for you!" He stated as he walked further inside.

As soon as the door of the café closed, no sound was heard from inside the cafe. Either the sound was blocked or the people inside weren't very loud.

A few seconds later, Cass opened the door and greeted him. She was wearing a black open collared blouse and a necklace that dangled around her neck area.

"Hello." The woman greeted him. "You must be the boy Alfred said was looking for me."

"Good morning ma'am." Itsuki greeted formally. "I'm not looking for you per say." He explained. "I would just like to ask where the Hamada residence is located." He inquired.

"Well lucky you." Cass exclaimed. "I'm Kasumi Hamada." She introduced herself. "Cass for short." She continued. "This is the Hamada residence." She answered. "Why don't you come inside, its cold out here." She suggested.

Itsuki complied with Cass's urgings and went along with her suggestions. It beat waiting outside, standing with the cold air as the companion. A better alternative if anyone was asked.

"Come sit here." Cass said as she escorted him to the table near the stairs.

Itsuki complied with her request and stood before the chair she had already pulled.

"I'm Itsuki by the way." He bowed at her as a sign of respect. "Nice to meet you Ms. Hamada." He greeted. "I'm looking for a Tadashi Hamada." He informed Cass of who he was looking for.

"Oh? You're looking for Tadashi?" Cass rhetorically asked. "He'll be down in a few moments." She stated. "Would you like to meet him immediately?" She inquired.

"Aaah no." Itsuki declined the offer. "I'll wait for him here." He stated. "I am not in a hurry anyway." He smiled.

"Okay then." Cass sighed. "I'll just tell him that you want to meet him." She offered.

"Thank you." He voiced his gratitude.

Cass nodded and smiled at Itsuki before approaching Alfred, who was cleaning the counter.

"Alfred, can I have a moment?" Cass asked as she stood behind him.

Alfred gulped at the implications behind his boss's words. "Yeah sure Miss Cass."

"Can you give the boy by the stairs a fresh doughnut and a hot cup of coffee?" Cass requested. "He's looking for Tadashi and he's been standing in the cold earlier." She explained. "I assume he was standing in front of the café's entrance for a large amount of time before you arrived."

"Okay." Alfred responded positively after sighing in relief. "Are you sure that he's not one of those rabid fans your nephew have?" He inquired.

"I'm sure." Cass smiled. "If he was, he'd would've taken the opportunity to meet him earlier." She explained.

"Well okay then." Alfred shrugged.

"Just tell Edna that the cup of coffee and the doughnut are all on me." She smiled.

Alfred nodded then Cass headed upstairs.

"Alfred, would you please put these fresh doughnuts in the display counter?" Edna's voice was heard from the kitchen behind the counter. "I still have more here." She explained.

"Sure thing!" Alfred replied as he went towards the small window.

He retrieved a tray of freshly baked doughnuts and put them up for display in the display case. He went back at the small opening to the kitchen and retrieved some more trays full of doughnuts.

"Oh yeah, could you make a cup of hot coffee real quick?" Alfred stated. "Cass wants to give that to the kid she just brought inside." He explained.

"Sure thing, but who's the kid?" Edna inquired.

"The kid was looking for the Hamada residence when I encountered him by the entrance." Alfred replied as he cleaned the counters. "Apparently he's looking for Tadashi and is waiting for him as we speak."

"I don't know, is Miss Cass sure that the boy isn't a member of Tadashi's rabid fanclub?" Edna voiced out.

"I asked the same question but Miss Cass said not to worry." Alfred responded as Edna went out of the kitchen and handed him a cup of coffee.

"If Ms. Cass said not to worry, then we shouldn't worry too." Edna shrugged as she hanged her apron by the door's hook.

Edna retrieved wet and dry rags and proceeded to clean the tables and chairs inside the café.

Alfred on the other hand placed the cup of coffee on a tray and retrieved a doughnut from the display case and placed it on the tray. He delivered the baked good and hot beverage to Itsuki who was just sitting formally. A little too formal for an establishment like the café.

"Relax Kid." Alfred said as he put down the tray of food. "The Hamadas aren't going to eat you alive." He chuckled. "Lighten up. Have a doughnut and a cup of coffee to release some tension." He offered as he gestured towards the tray.

"R-right, right." Itsuki breathed out. "Thank you." Itsuki got up and bowed in gratitude.

"You're welcome kid." Alfred responded.

"Where are my manners?" Itsuki berated himself. "I'm Itsuki nice to meet you…" He trailed off.

"Alfred, Alfred Pots." Alfred introduced himself.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Pots." Itsuki bowed in respect.

"Please call me Alfred." Alfred requested. "I'm not used to people being too formal with me." He admitted. "Its nice to meet you Itsuki." He smiled as he held out his hand for a handshake.

Itsuki took the hand and shook it firmly.

"You enjoy your food as you wait for Miss Cass and her nephew." Alfred said as he put a shoulder on Itsuki's shoulders then left the boy to do his duties.

Alfred approached the windows after getting two rags then started cleaning the glass windows of the establishment.

A minute later, Cass went down the stairs and approached Itsuki.

"He'll be down in a moment." Cass stated to Itsuki.

Itsuki nodded in response as Cass went back to doing her chores.

She first approached Alfred and talked to him a bit and not a moment later he went inside the kitchen and began carrying things from inside the kitchen and taking them outside, he repeated this process a few times. Edna approached him and put a black plastic bag on top of the boxes that he was carrying and also took them outside.

That was when someone called for him.

"Itsuki?" Tadashi's voice called from behind him. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Good morning sir!" Itsuki stood up and bowed at Tadashi. "I am Itsuki Aragaki." He introduced himself. "Are you Tadashi Hamada?"

"Ease up Itsuki." Tadashi chuckled. "We already met remember? We were together at the arcade when your sister was in her one of her shopping sprees." He tried to ease the young boy's tense aura. "Man she bought a lot of shoes that day." He chuckled once more as he reminisced at the memory.

"R-right, right." Itsuki gulped and calmed himself.

"Make yourself comfortable, sit." Tadashi prompted the young boy to sit on the chair he was sitting a while ago.

Tadashi went and sat in front of Itsuki and played catch up with the young boy. He got a good look at him and he had grown considerably taller since he last met him, grant that was years ago, but still.

"Man you changed drastically." Tadashi commented. "Your sister wasn't kidding when she said you have matured." He chuckled. "And you've gotten taller too but you're still shorty Itsuki to me." He laughed as he teased Itsuki.

"Tadashi, I won't beat around the bush." Itsuki started. "I'll get right to what I really came for." He continued. "Do you know where my sister is recently?" He asked.

Tadashi noticed the serious tone that Itsuki exhibited, as a form of respect, he too adopted the same attitude. He listened to Itsuki's words intently.

"No I haven't." Tadashi answered. "I thought she was on something that would take her overseas?" He narrated what he knew. "She didn't exactly specify what. Didn't she tell you?" He asked.

"Yes she told me." Itsuki gulped. "That something was a scholarship grant" Itsuki revealed. "But that grant was a hoax." He answered.

"What do you mean a hoax?" Tadashi's eyes narrowed.

"Her school called me up and asked if I knew why my sister has been absent for a very long time." Itsuki began. "So I told them about the scholarship and how they should know about it." He continued as his voice began to pitch higher. "They told me that the grant was a hoax."

"She's been duped." Tadashi muttered.

"What do I do?!" Itsuki started panicking as his calm façade began to crumble. "What should I do?!" He asked again in panic.

"Calm down Itsuki." Tadashi tried to coax the young boy to calm down. "Calm down." He repeated. "You are hyperventilating. You need to calm down." He exclaimed.

Cass and Edna immediately went to the panicking boy's side. They immediately attempted to calm the boy down, which they were successful, as his breathing began to normalize.

"Here drink some water first." Cass calmly stated as she handed Itsuki a glass of water.

"Thank you." Itsuki thanked Cass as he took a sip of water and attempted to normalize his breathing.

"Have you told the cops yet?" Alfred inquired.

"Alfred?!" Edna rebuked.

"What?" Alfred retorted. "We need to know if Itsuki has told the cops." He defended himself.

"You could at least give the boy a few minutes to calm himself down!" Edna yelled.

"Okay, okay enough." Cass stopped her two employees from bickering any further.

Cass had to agree with Alfred though. It was indeed one of the most crucial information to know of, was the police informed of this or not. She decided that it is of utmost importance if they knew that piece of information before rushing towards SFPD to file a missing person report.

Cass faced the young boy and knelt to his level and asked. "Have you informed the cops yet?"

"No." Itsuki answered. "The school informed our local police department of Sophia's disappearance." He revealed. "But the cops ruled it as a case of lost contact." He continued. "That's why I came here to see if anyone has seen Sophia."

"She was here." Tadashi revealed. "But that was over a week ago."

"Something could've happened to her in the span of one week!" Itsuki shouted in worry. "Oh my god." He started to panic again. "Oh my god!" He repeated. "What if she's kidnapped?! What if she's tortured, or molested?!"

Itsuki began to list every single bad thing that could possibly happen to his sister in his panicked state. It ranged from threats to blatant sexual harassment. He's not thinking straight, everyone can pretty much see that. He's panicking for his sister's sake.

"CALM DOWN!" Edna snapped and slapped the young boy.

"Whoa Edna calm down!" Alfred shouted as he immediately dashed towards her and prevented her from throwing another slap at the panicking boy. "No need to slap him, he's just a kid!" He rebuked. "He's concerned for his sister's safety, no need to snap at him."

"Well then Alfred, let me ask you this." Edna stated angrily as she broke free from Alfred's hold. "What would panicking do to help his sister?"

"Nothing, I get that." Alfred answered. "He's just a kid who just reached his teenaged phase. He can't help but resort to panicking." He continued. "He's vulnerable."

"Tadashi, why don't bring him to your room and let him rest." Cass stated as she approached her nephew. "Judging from his eye bags, he hasn't slept much since the news of the hoax reached him." She explained.

Tadashi nodded and began to comply with his aunt's request.

"Hey Itsuki, why don't you rest for a bit?" Tadashi tried to convince the young boy. "Once you wake, we'll go to the police and file missing person report." He stated.

"No! We need to find her now!" Itsuki insisted. "What if they beheaded her? What if-"

"She's gonna be fine." Tadashi attempted to reassure Itsuki. "She's a fighter, I'm sure nothing bad will happen to her." He continued.

"But! But!" Itsuki tried to reason out.

"But nothing young man!" Cass rebuked. "You need to rest!" She stated with finality as her motherly instincts took over. "I won't have you fainting at the police station and have my nephew accused of abuse." She explained. "Heaven knows his time detained at the station because of his little brother's stunt was more than enough!"

"Aunt Cass, you're ranting already." Tadashi stopped his aunt from ranting any further. "You can leave this to me." He assured his aunt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Tadashi nodded.

"Okay." Cass relented. "Alfred you're taking Tadashi's post." Cass ordered.

"What?" Alfred exclaimed in surprise. "Y-you can't do that!"

"C'mon Itsuki." Tadashi started as he offered his hand at the younger boy. "Let's get you upstairs and get some rest."

Itsuki nodded, as he does not have any choice in the matter. Cass was decisive in her words and had that motherly authority in her and Tadashi has that tone that would make you follow his words prompts willingly.

* * *

A few hours later, Itsuki woke up. He groaned as he yawned and stretched his hand.

"I see you've woken up." A voice jolted him fully awake.

"What time is it?!" Itsuki inquired hurriedly.

"It's just five past nine." Tadashi answered.

"Is he awake Tadashi?" Another voice inquired.

"Yeah he is Hiro." Tadashi responded.

"I see." Hiro stated. "I'd like to stay but my first class is in thirty minutes." He continued. "And it's by Professor Lebur."

"I understand." Tadashi replied. "Go."

"Thanks!" Hiro stated as he left.

"Who was that?"Itsuki inquired.

"Oh right!" Tadashi exclaimed." That was my little brother, Hiro." He answered. "You've heard of him before but have yet to meet him." He continued. "He was supposed to give you something to eat." He added. "But he still has classes, as you've heard." He finished with a chuckle.

Itsuki has indeed heard of Hiro. Tadashi often like to talk about his little brother when he, his sister and Tadashi were out together. He was just a few years older than Tadashi's younger brother but was still amazed of the younger Hamada's intelligence, being in high school at an early age.

A moment later, Itsuku was able to look at the wall clock that was on display, and a few minutes has already passed since his inquiry earlier. As he stared at the clock, that's when the passage of time has been processed.

"WE NEED TO FIND MY SISTER!" Itsuki panicked.

"Calm down Itsuki, calm down." Tadashi urged the young Aragaki to calm his nerves. "Finding your sister on your own won't do any of us good." He continued as he kneeled in front of the distraught teen. "Why don't we leave this to the cops?" He offered.

"I…" Itsuki paused. "I can't." Itsuki admitted. "They'd only declare her dead after a few months." He added. "Just like what they did to you." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Itsuki."

Tadashi didn't expect that the circumstances of his supposed death would affect how Itsuki would react. It was true that he was declared dead, but that was because the building exploded and everyone assumed the worst.

"Itsuki that was different." Tadashi stated.

"It's the same." Itsuki sobbed. "It's the same."

Tadashi gulped. He understood, somewhat, what his ex's little brother was going through. The fear of losing your sibling was there.

"Tell you what." Tadashi started as he propped the boy's head with his hand and wipe his tears with his thumb. "We'll leave it to the cops and my friends and I would look around the city." He offered.

"No." Itsuki denied the offer. "I need to find her myself." He insisted.

"That won't do Itsuki." Tadashi stated. "You still need to go to school." He continued. "Besides maybe she'd go home, don't you want to meet her at home?" He offered.

"But, but."

"Itsuki, look at it this way." Tadashi stated. "We look here in San Fransokyo and you look for your sister back home." He compromised. "What do you say?"

Itsuki nodded.

"Come food is below." Tadashi smiled. "We'll go to the police station after you've eaten."

* * *

"What do you mean Aragaki's missing?!" Gogo hissed.

Everyone was gathered at the shared lab. Tadashi sat on the sofa while the rest of the group squatted on the floor or sat on a pillow facing Tadashi. It was just minutes since their last class ended when Tadashi gathered them.

"It means what you just heard Gogo." Tadashi answered. "Itsuki, her little brother, told me himself."

"Maybe Sophia's just really busy and has yet to contact her little brother." Honey Lemon offered a bit of positivity in the issue. "I mean it happens to all of us." She explained.

"I really wish that was the case Honey." Tadashi sighed. "I really wish."

Tadashi gave off a sigh before narrating everything that happened that same morning. How Itsuki arrived at their café and narrated everything to them, from the scholarship grant being a hoax to his worries for his sister.

"After Itsuki woke up and have eaten, we filed a missing persons report at the police station." Tadashi narrated. "Then I dropped him off the train station so that he can go back home." He finished.

"So she was duped." Gogo concluded.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Wasabi inquired.

"Maybe we can patrol the city and find clues of her whereabouts." Fred suggested.

"I think its best we ask the people here in school first." Tadashi offered. "Maybe they saw Sophia after leaving school." He explained.

"Hiro?" Tadashi called the attention of his little brother. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You've been silent since before." He stated his concern for his brother laced his voice.

"It does not make sense." Hiro stated as he got his holo-phone and opened it.

"What doesn't make sense Hiro?" Honey asked.

"Sophia's the only San Fransokyo-born person who went missing." Hiro answered. "According to this." He continued as he enlarged the holographic screen of his phone for everyone to see. "Everyone else who went missing these past few weeks were citizens of a different city or a different country. Hiro stated his observations.

"You're right." Wasabi agreed. "Most of them went to San Fransokyo before going missing." He observed.

"What doesn't feel right Hiro?" Gogo asked. "They could just be kidnapping people as they left the city." She offered.

"That's true." Hiro nodded.

"Or is it?" Fred interjected. "What if we're dealing with an organization out to take over the world?" He offered. "It'd be like the OctOrg from MVL comics."

Gogo rolled her eyes at Fred's response. "Listen here you nitwit." She glared at the comic book nerd. "This is real life." She continued. "There may be times that comic book plots will coincide with what's happening in the real world, but that is not always the case." She finished.

"I don't know Gogo." Wasabi started. "We ARE superheroes." He stated. "Minus the superpower thing." He quickly added. "Fred's idea isn't out in the realm of possibility anymore."

"What? You would agree with him?" Gogo exclaimed in surprise. "So are we supposed to expect some robot is going to appear out of nowhere and start wreaking havoc in the city?" She continued to rant. "Be reasonable!" She ended.

"Calm down Gogo." Tadashi admonished. "Concealing your worry for her won't help." He added. "And neither does panicking." He continued. "

"I-" She paused. "I'm sorry guys." She sighed as she started to walk towards the hallway. "I need some air."

"What just happened?" Hiro asked everyone out of curiosity. "That's the first time I've seen Gogo so, so worked up." He explained. "Not even your presumed death Tadashi riled her up like that." He continued. "The closest thing was when Fred suggested to go inside his mansion."

"Well, at that time Gogo knew that she could do nothing for me." Tadashi explained to his little brother. "And this time she can still do something for her."

"But I heard Gogo hated Sophia back in High school?" Honey questioned.

"They actually reconciled their differences, or so Sophia told me." He narrated. "Considering Gogo's reaction, I'd say they actually did." He finished.

"I see." Everyone nodded.

"In any case, let's spread out the campus and ask everyone about this." Tadashi suggested as he retrieved his holo-phone. "Let's use the picture I sent you to show the people." He finished.

"Right!" Everyone affirmed.

"Hiro and Baymax you'll be asking information in this building." Tadashi narrated. "Wasabi you got to the courtyard." He continued. "Honey you'll be in the Science building and Fred will be in the Linguistics building." He finished giving out his orders.

"Where would you and Gogo be asking?" Wasabi inquired.

"I'll be asking around the administration and faculty buildings." Tadashi stated. "I texted Gogo and told her that she'd ask around the entrance arch." He finished.

* * *

Everyone converged at the school's entrance archway. They were rushing to meet with each other and report in what they got.

"So anything?" Tadashi inquired.

"Nothing." Wasabi answered.

"A few girls said they saw her by the Sakura park walking." Honey relayed. "If it was past five or before five they weren't really sure."

"Some boys said that they saw her walking towards the train station." Hiro reported. "But no one ever saw her at the train station."

"Hiro and I got the same inputs." Fred stated.

"So she was abducted as she was walking towards the station." Gogo summarized. "At least we have some leads." She sighed.

"The best course of action would be putting up posters around the city." Tadashi stated.

"Why're we putting up posters?" Honey inquired.

"Yeah, we don't even have a recent photograph of her." Gogo added.

"We don't." Tadashi agreed. "But Baymax has." He informed.

"Wait, Baymax has scanned her before?" Wasabi questioned. "When?"

"When she visited the café and introduced her to Hiro." Tadashi shrugged.

"Hiro, why don't you do a city wide scan?" Wasabi offered. "Like last time."

"Oh yeah!" Hiro exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tadashi questioned. "We can't possibly scan everyone in San Fransokyo."

Tadashi was very confused with his friends and brother's conversation. He didn't know how Hiro would be able to do such thing and how would scanning the entire city help in finding Sophia. He doesn't even know if such a feat would even be possible.

"No Tadashi, Baymax will scan everyone in the city at the same time." Hiro answered. "You've already seen it in action back when those kids were kidnapped." He elaborated.

"I did?" Tadashi questioned.

"Yeah, when Baymax read that he said he detected signs of life." Hiro answered.

"H-how does that help in finding Sophia?" Tadashi questioned.

"We'll just match Sophia's previous scan with Baymax's citywide scan." Hiro answered. "I'll explain everything later, gotta suit up." He finished.

Hiro ran back inside the labs. He seemed excited of the idea of flying on top of Baymax again.

"So Baymax scanned the man in the kabuki mask and located him by the abandoned Island facility." Tadashi summarized.

"Yeah, that's how he located him when we have no clue to find him." Honey affirmed.

"I see." Tadashi nodded.

Moments later, Tadashi and the nerd herd saw Hiro and Baymax fly in the night sky.

"Do they really need to fly that high up?" Tadashi questioned, worried of his brother's safety. "Does Hiro need to be with Baymax?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Tadashi." Fred commented. "It's kind of obvious that Hiro loves flying on Baymax.

"I'm not being a killjoy Fred." Tadashi denied. "What if the magnet on his limbs fail? What if Baymax's magnets fail?"

"Relax Tadashi." Gogo reassured. "Hiro's using Neodymium magnets." She informed. "Those magnets won't lose their magnetism not unless they're being overheated." She explained.

Before Tadashi could even give his reply. Hiro came running towards them as he dragged Baymax, out of their hero get up.

"I've got good news and bad news." Hiro immediately reported.

"What's the good news?" Gogo asked.

"The good news is that we have matches." Hiro answered.

"Wait matches?" Wasabi questioned.

"That's the bad news." Hiro admitted. "There are a few of them."

"You mean to tell us that there are other people who match Sophia's scan?" Gogo questioned.

"That's what I've been racking my brain about." Hiro admitted. "I even made Baymax scan the city three more times." He continued. "It doesn't make sense!" He exclaimed. "We found Callaghan using this method."

"There's also the possibility that those matches aren't even her." Tadashi interjected.

"What do you mean?" Gogo questioned as everyone looked at Tadashi for answer.

"You see Baymax doesn't actually scan a person's DNA." Tadashi informed. "It just scans a person's vital signs." He added. "Like a person's dopamine and cortisol levels and also a person's cholesterol and blood pressure levels." He continued.

"So we just got lucky during when we located Callaghan?" Fred asked.

"In layman's terms, yes." Tadashi answered. "If I had to guess, Callaghan's stress matched when he chased you and when you located him in the island." He continued. "He was still consumed by grief and vengeance during when you found him and when he chased you."

"Why won't that apply to Sophia?" Honey asked.

"Because, she was calm when she was scanned by Baymax. Wasn't she?" Gogo deduced.

"Yeah." Tadashi agreed. "And if we were right that she was kidnapped, then her hormone levels wouldn't be the same as the one in her scan."

"But there's nothing wrong if we check those people who matched Sophia's scans right?" Honey inquired.

"About that." Hiro started. "All the people who matched Sophia's vitals were located in high-rise apartment buildings." He informed. "If she were kidnapped, like we believe she was, then there's a low probability that she's there."

"But there's nothing to lose if we check on those right?" Gogo repeated Honey's question.

"No." Tadashi and Hiro answered in unison.

Hiro then dug in his pockets and retrieved his holo-phone and typed in something.

"I sent the locations of the apartment buildings and the room numbers to your phones." Hiro informed.

"Alright then." Gogo exclaimed. "Wasabi and the girls will go check on the matches while the rest would make missing posters and post them where you can." She added. "After your classes." She finished

Everyone nodded in agreement as they went back inside the building.

Wasabi and Honey retrieved their things: his attaché case and her purse. Gogo just retrieved a pack of gums and got her bike outside the building and waited for the other two in her team to be out of the building.

Fred, Tadashi and Hiro went to their respective classes after deactivating Baymax in the labs.

* * *

Tadashi was in his lab, busy booting his computer. He entered a series of keys before his computer was fully booted.

As soon as the computer was fully booted, he faced the robot he created. He stared at him longingly as he reminisced the times he had while creating the healthcare companion. At that time, Baymax being a superhero, was never his train of thought, but here's the big guy, saving people left and right in a very different way.

"Ow."

As soon as the keyword was spoken, Baymax started to inflate as he began to activate his programs. He then walked out of his charging station and approached Tadashi.

"Hello." Baymax began. "I am Baymax." He introduced himself. "Your personal healthcare companion." He added. "What seems to be the problem?" He inquired.

"Baymax, put up Sophia Aragaki's scan." Tadashi ordered.

The robot complied as a photo of Sophia and the results of her scan appeared on his white torso.

"Sophia Aragaki." Baymax began. "Age is 19 years old. Cholesterol leve-"

"Just transfer the record to the computer Baymax." Tadashi interrupted his creation.

Baymax nodded then raised his left hand and touched the monitor.

"Transfer complete." Baymax stated as Sophia's photo and vital information appeared on the monitor.

Tadashi nodded as he faced the monitor and worked on making the missing person poster. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Baymax waddling behind him and watched him work.

"Scan complete." Baymax exclaimed. "I detect an abnormal cortisol levels." He observed. "Diagnosis Stress." The healthcare robot concluded.

"You scanned me?!" Tadashi asked in disbelief. "Unbelievable." He exclaimed before giving out a big sigh. "I may have given you too much autonomy Baymax." He smiled. "That needs to be fixed." He sighed again.

"What seems to be the problem?" The robotic nurse inquired. "I would like to help."

Tadashi sighed once more before replying.

"I'm just worried." Tadashi answered. "Sophy's missing and we can't do anything besides wait." He shared.

Baymax waddled forward towards his creator then bent his torso before wrapping of his arms around Tadashi. "There, there." He began. "It will be alright." He comforted.

"Baymax?"

"According to the database for psychological health." Baymax began. "Compassion and physical reassurance are two of the best ways to offer comfort." He finished.

"I'm fine Baymax." Tadashi smiled. "But thank you."

A moment later, Hiro slammed the door open, out of breath.

"Tadashi suit up!" Hiro exclaimed. "We're needed."


	7. Chapter 6 - Attack on City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Gogo, Wasabi and Honey went to the location Hiro sent them. They encounter a derailed cable car that was speeding on a steep hill. Gogo calls everyone of the team to take action.

"Thank you." Wasabi thanked the lady by the door.

"You're welcome." The woman stated in an apologetic manner. "I hope you find your friend." She finished as she closed the door.

Wasabi gave a big sigh as he walked downstairs and met up with his companions.

"Any luck?" Gogo inquired as she blew and popped a gum in her mouth.

"No." Wasabi answered. "She didn't even know who Sophia was until now."

"Same here." Honey stated. "But we'll find her." She offered. "I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." Gogo stated as she leaned against a nearby wall.

"What about you?" Wasabi directed his question at Gogo.

"No such luck." Gogo replied bitterly. "The room I went to had two pairs of, let's say, indecent couples."

Wasabi was about to respond when he saw a speeding vehicle by the main street.

"Wasn't that trolley a little fast?" Wasabi stated as he pointed at the speeding trolley.

"A little too fast for it to be controlled." Gogo observed. "The road there is downhill and steep." She added "Wasabi call the others, Honey you're with me." She ordered.

Honey and Wasabi nodded.

Honey pressed a few buttons on her purse. Few bits of armor then crawled towards her body and formed her suit, exposing the chemical-full purse Hiro invented for her.

Gogo mounted her bike and pressed both the back and frontal breaks at the same time along with the buttons to change gears. The wheels became magnetic as the handle turned into her helmet as the body of the bike separated themselves and formed her suit.

Wasabi ran towards his car and immediately got his phone. He browsed through his call logs and dialed the first one that was related to the team. The number was Hiro's.

"Chempurse put some slippery substance on the soles of your platform shoes, we're going for a ride." Gogo ordered as she retrieved to more discs from her wheels.

"Right" Honey responded.

Honey pressed a few buttons and her purse released two blue chemical balls. She slammed them to the soles of her shoes creating a big layer of slippery chemical compound. She pressed another set of buttons on her purse and released a violet chemical ball.

She squished the said ball into her hands and a layer of sticky compound formed on her palms. She then placed her hands on Gogo's shoulders, sticking her to her speedster of a friend.

"Hold on tight, this might get bumpy." Gogo warned.

Honey just nodded as she held unto her friend as tight as she could.

Once Gogo was sure that Honey was holding to her tight. She dragged her foot forward with her wheels and began to move towards the main streets. She used gravity to increase her speed.

"Chempurse! Lower your body." Gogo ordered. "So that we can gain more speed, less air resistance." She explained.

Honey nodded as she did what was ordered and their speed gradually increased. Gogo skated her wheels forward to gain more speed.

"Wheelowz, can you be steady?" Honey shouted for her friend to hear her. "So that I can throw the chemical balls to stop the trolley." She explained her plan.

"No can do." Gogo denied the request. "Aside from the fact that we're going downhill, stopping the trolley abruptly would cause casualties among the passengers." She explained. "Law of Inertia." She finished.

Honey nodded in understanding.

"We need to slow the trolley down gradually." Gogo resumed. "The best thing we can do is to warn them and calm them down." She added. "And put some cushions at both ends of the vehicle to lessen the damage."

"Leave that to me." Honey declared. "I'll jump inside the trolley and put the cushions myself."

"What?!" Gogo exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!" She shouted.

"Do you have another idea?" Honey challenged.

"I don't know!" Gogo admitted. "You could just throw the chemical balls while holding unto me while we warn them without putting ourselves in danger." She bargained.

"You said so yourself." Honey argued. "You can't be steady for me to throw the balls on the vehicle as we're going downhill." She added. "I can't throw these chemical balls recklessly." She finished.

"Alright." Gogo relented. "But be careful alright?"

"I will, I'm sure it'll be alright." Honey reassured. "For all its worth, I appreciate you worrying over me." She smiled.

"Hold on tight, I'm speeding up."

"Right!"

Gogo was still unsure of her friend's plan, she had to admit that the chemist's logic totally destroyed her arguments. It was true she can't be steady as she's literally the body of their makeshift vehicle and they're driving downhill.

Honey on the other hand was also unsure of the plan she thought up on the fly. She knew the speedster's worries weren't unfounded and have their merits, but she couldn't deny that fact there was no other way. All she could do was think positive and hope for the best.

As soon as the heroines were able to catch up to the runaway trolley, Gogo immediately got a hold of the trolley's bars to match her speed with the derailed vehicle's.

"Chempurse! It's now or never!" Gogo prompted.

"Right!" Honey shouted.

Honey pressed a few buttons on her purse and out came a blue chemical ball. She threw the said compressed chemical compound inside the speeding trolley and jumped right after it. She landed on the newly formed blue foam inside.

"Chempurse! Please help us!" A female passenger begged. "Please I'm pregnant, I want to see my baby born!" She continued.

"Rest assured ma'am, we'll get out of this." Honey reassured. "And I'm asking everyone else to please calm down. Panicking will get us nowhere." She announced.

"How do you expect us to calm down?!" A male passenger shouted. "We're accelerating ourselves to a certain doom and you want us to calm down!" He yelled. "To hell with this! I'm jumping out!" He finished.

"No!" Honey yelled.

Honey smashed a light green chemical ball in her hands and quickly grabbed hold on the man that was about to jump. She then stuck her end of the elongated semi-solid compound to a cylindrical beam inside the vehicle.

"Please don't be rash!" Honey begged. "Jumping will immediately kill you!" She explained. "If you'd stay here, I guarantee your lives' safety!" She promised.

"We'll hold you to that Chempurse!" Everyone inside the trolley chorused.

"You can count on me." Honey declared.

Honey pressed a few buttons on her purse and out came three pink chemical balls. She rushed towards the trolley's front and slammed the balls hard on the railings. A big pink wall of solidified goo formed as a reaction and will act as a cushion if worst comes to worst.

A moment later, the rest of Big Hero 6 appeared and matched their speed with Gogo's and the runaway trolley's. Fred and Hiro were on top of Baymax while Wasabi and Tadashi were on the White Knight's hover board.

"About time!" Gogo exclaimed. "Quick no time to lose!" She started to relay orders. "Red Giant and Purple Parasite you guys go up front and be on standby, you apply force on the trolley on my signal." She continued. "White Knight you stay on the trolley's trail, on my signal you use the microbots to lift it.

Hiro and Tadashi nodded.

"Fredzilla and Laser Locks you guys go to the foot of this hill." Gogo continued to relay orders. "You guys evacuate everyone there."

"Where's Chempurse?" Wasabi inquired.

"She's inside the trolley." Gogo sighed. "She set up the pink walls in front of the trolley. "

"That's dangerous!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"You can yell at us later!" Gogo interrupted. "Move out!"

"Right!" Everyone else responded.

Tadashi momentarily stopped the Hover board, just enough time for Fred to scoop up Wasabi and jump towards the hill's foot.

"Freeeedziiiillaaaa!" Wasabi yelled.

"Just close your eyes!" Fred suggested. "Don't open them unless I tell you to do so."

Baymax on the other hand increased his speed at went towards the runaway vehicle's front, Hiro jumped off of Baymax and landed on the vehicle's roof in the process. As soon as Baymax was in front of the trolley, he matched its speed as it traversed the downhill road.

Tadashi stayed on the trolley's tail. He used every microbot in his person and formed a beam that connected his hands towards the back railing of the vehicle. Slowly but surely, the microbots crawled under the vehicle.

Honey saw Tadashi tailing the trolley and attached a beam of microbots on the back rails of the runaway vehicle.

"Alright everyone, brace yourselves." Honey announced. "We'd be going up in just a moment."

"Going up?" A passenger questioned.

"Just hold onto something!" Honey didn't answer the query.

The man who attempted to jump off of the speeding trolley, held unto one of the vertical beams inside the vehicle. Everyone else emulated the man's action by holding tightly unto something inside the vehicle.

As soon as the microbots had encompassed the majority of the trolley's underside, he looked at Gogo and gave a nod.

"Okay Red Giant, Purple Parasite, White Knight." Gogo enumerated. "NOW!" She ordered as he let go of the trolley.

Baymax put his hands under the trolley and lifted the said vehicle from the front as Tadashi raised his hands and raise the derailed vehicle from the back all the while not losing their speed forwards.

"Aaaah!" Someone shouted.

"Kyaaaaa!" Another shout.

"Everyone calm down." Honey exclaimed. "We'll be down in a moment!" She assured the people.

"Now gradually slow down." Gogo ordered as she let inertia move her.

Both Baymax and Tadashi lessened the propulsion of their propellers. They gradually slowed down until they came to a complete stop. Both heroes then set the trolley back on the tracks as Honey jumped out and threw a couple of chemical balls on both ends of the trolley to prevent it from running away.

Tadashi and Baymax stayed in their positions as a precautionary measure and avoid the probability of the vehicle from going rogue again.

Gogo went to the back and began assisting the passengers as they slowly filed out of the rogue vehicle.

"Slowly, slowly." Gogo chanted as she helped a pregnant woman step off of the trolley.

Wasabi and Fred went back to their friends and they too helped them with assisting the passengers of the runaway trolley.

"Hello? Can someone help me?" The man, who Honey stopped from jumping the vehicle earlier, yelled. "I'm still stuck here!" He continued.

Wasabi heard the yell and went inside the trolley. He saw a man with a cord-like chemical compound stuck to his person that was connected to a vertical beam.

"I'll get you out of there just calm down." Wasabi assured.

"Just please, get me out of here."

"Don't worry." Wasabi reassured the man. "I will."

Wasabi activated the laser sword from his right hand and cut the cord, separating the man from the beam.

The man immediately scrambled out in fear just as sirens were heard.

Police and Paramedics arrived. The nurses filed out of the ambulances and began administering first aid to the victims while the police began recording the testimonies of the victims and bystanders.

"We thank the Big Hero 6 for saving the citizens of San Fransokyo again." The police officer announced as he shook Hiro's hand. "We are forever in your debt." The officer finished.

"It was nothing officer." Hiro replied, his voice changer in effect. "It was the good thing to do." He finished.

As soon as the shaking of hands was concluded, the entire Big Hero 6, including Baymax, bowed in respect.

"Attention all units!" A police radio blared. "There's big robot attacking downtown!" The radio continued. "I repeat there's a robot attacking downtown!"

Gogo and Wasabi looked at each other.

"Go!" The police officer urged the heroes. "We can handle things here." He justified.

"Thanks!" Hiro thanked the police officer. "Let's go!" He shouted as he turned to his teammates.

The entirety of Big Hero 6 nodded.

* * *

"Aaaaah!"

"Run for your lives!"

"No, no, no, no!"

Screams literally littered all of downtown. People running in panic filled the streets as shattered windows and broken doors defaced the buildings.

"Over here! Over here!" A heavily accented female voice urged the people to follow her. "Over here!" She repeated.

The girl was Rise Kujikawa, trying her best to save as many people as she can. There were a large number of people huddled behind her. They were not out in the open, they were inside the only building not showing any external damage.

People followed Rise's voice and the number of people inside the building increased gradually. Time passed and the people running away dwindled down, most of them were inside the building Rise was in the only person left was an old woman slowly walking with her cane.

"Hurry up!" Rise yelled in accented English.

Suddenly the old woman was lifted bridal style.

"Don't worry ma'am. I'll get you to safety." It was Alfred who carried the woman.

Alfred was buying some things at downtown when the attack happened. He came across people who were running in the same direction and heard there was a girl forcing everyone to get inside a building. He decided to get himself to safety and saw the old woman having trouble of getting towards the building in time.

"May the heavens bless you lad." The elderly woman said as she let herself get carried.

Alfred just nodded and just kept on running towards the building.

Unbeknownst to him a rather large debris from the robot's rampage was thrown in his general direction.

" _Look out!"_ Rise shouted, unconsciously switching to Japanese, as she ran out of the building, in the hopes of trying to drag Alfred and the elder woman out of harm's way.

Alfred looked behind him and saw a large beam coming his way. He looked at the old woman in his hands and then to the girl that caught his attention. Without much thought, he shoved the old woman towards the young woman and pushed the both of them as hard as he could, hoping that the beam would only hit him.

Alfred closed his eyes as he waited for his inevitable death. He was very surprised when the girl from before pulled him from his state of idleness and gave the elderly woman to him.

Naturally he was confused, he should've been dead. He looked up and there he saw the entirety of Big Hero 6, the new hero, and the robot holding unto the rogue beam.

* * *

"That was really close." Hiro commented.

"Tell me about it." Gogo replied.

"I told you, we'll be able to save him." Honey chimed in.

"Umm guys?" Wasabi interjected. "Less talking and more subduing!" He yelled.

"Relax Wasabi." Fred replied. "We're just trying to congratulate ourselves for saving Alfred."

"If we keep this up, there will be no congratulating that's going to happen!" Wasabi yelled.

"Yeah right." Tadashi nodded. "Sorry." He apologized.

Baymax and Tadashi put the beam down on the streets after the rest of the team, minus Hiro, had dismounted from them.

Big Hero 6 stared at the robot in front of them. It was a round robot that was as tall as some of the surrounding buildings, its overall design was familiar to Hiro himself.

"I've seen this robot before." Hiro commented.

The round robot began flailing its arms and caused more damage to the nearby buildings and shops. It sprayed some sort of liquid everywhere from its arms as they flailed around

"Where?" Wasabi commented as he dodged the spray of liquid coming from every direction.

"Back when I was botfighting." Hiro replied as he got on Baymax's back and gained altitude.

"You were already fighting giant robots?" Fred interjected. "Cool!" He continued as he ducked under the arm going towards his head. "I mean that's got to be scary but very cool!" Then jumped really high and landed on a nearby building.

"Freeedziiillaaaa!" Gogo hissed as she wheeled under the robot.

"No." Hiro answered Fred's inquiry. "I meant the design is very familiar." He continued as Baymax began circling the aggressive robot. "This robot looks like little Yama."

"Not so very little to me." Gogo snarked as she ran inside one of the nearby buildings, breaking the glass windows in the process.

"The way I defeated the robot was snapping off its head" Hiro informed.

"How exactly?" Tadashi questioned as he flew above the robot's head.

"Oh no!" Honey stated as she got hit by the liquid the robot was spraying.

"Chempurse what's wrong!" Tadashi shouted in panic as he frantically looked for his friend.

Tadashi found Honey throwing a pair of chemical balls at floor as a bluish solid compound rose up and blocked the liquid from getting to her.

"The robot is spraying gasoline." Honey informed.

"It's spraying gasoline?!" Wasabi yelled in worry.

"If it's spraying gasoline." Tadashi muttered. "Most probably the robot can produce fire." He concluded. "We need to cover the things he sprayed with something!" He yelled in urgency.

"I'm on it!" Honey volunteered. "Fredzilla, once I yell 'now' you jump and pierce the chemical balls with your claws!" She ordered. "The balls will be near the robot."

"Got it!" Fred affirmed as he jumped from building to building, trying to get close to the robot.

Honey rolled forward and dodged the oncoming robotic arm then pressed a few buttons on her purse. She then ran forward and three green balls were spat by her purse. She got near to the robot and threw all three of the green balls in the air.

"Now!" Honey yelled.

"Its Fredzilla time!" Fred announced and jumped from the building he was on and pierced the three green chemical balls in the air.

The three balls began to expand in the air then popped. Green powder fell on the streets below and covered everything, especially the parts doused with gasoline.

"Everyone, we need to take this robot out!" Hiro announced as Baymax did midair flips to dodge the flailing arms as he held unto the armored robot.

"I'll repeat White Knight's question. How?" Gogo replied as she wheeled inside another building while dodging falling debris.

"We need to take out its arms." Hiro stated as he landed on the rooftop of a nearby building. "Before we can get to its head." He added as he remembered how Megabot defeated little Yama.

"The same question." Wasabi stated. "How?" He asked as he dived downward.

"Look for another angle." Hiro answered as he and Baymax dodged the robot's arms.

Wasabi observed his surroundings as he got into a crouching position. He noticed the scratches that were on the robot's body. The most damaged parts were its tentacle-like arms that were flailing around breaking anything in its path.

"I think I got it." Wasabi announced. "I need everyone to distract it." He started as he ran inside a building. "Chempurse, Fredzilla, both of you are with me."

"Roger that." Everyone responded in Unison.

Hiro, while on Baymax's back, Tadashi and Gogo began to comply with the orders they were given.

Gogo started throwing her discs as she moved around. She threw her discs one after the other, once her disc was perfectly lodged on her wrist, she'd threw the other one at the bot.

Tadashi, while on his hover board, bashed the robot's body repeatedly with his microbot-enhanced staff. He beat the robot's body as he circled around it all the while dodging every flail or tentacle coming his way.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted as he activated Megabot on his wrist-mounted computer. "Rocket fists, one after the other!" He ordered the robot as Megabot jumped off of him.

Baymax nodded at Hiro's command. He flew and circled around the robot just as Tadashi was doing and fired his rocket fists, complying with the young Hamada's command to a T.

Hiro controlled Megabot to sneak its way to the nearest settlement of people. He knew the battle with the giant robot would be grueling and they needed the people for the people to be safe. Without a moment wasted, Hiro controlled Megabot to form a huge medical bubble on the building but stopped midway as he noticed that Megabot wasn't up to the task.

Hiro noticed in his panel that the chemical compound for the medical bubble wasn't enough to contain one large building. He looked at the large group of people through Megabot's cameras.

"People sharing one protective bubble will have to do." Hiro muttered to himself as he began typing on the computer on his wrists.

"Everyone!" Hiro stated through Megabot, his voice altered. "I need all of you to get inside these bubbles to protect yourselves." He continued as Megabot produced a large bubble that could fit more than one people. "We don't know how long the building will last."

" _What assurance do we have that the bubble will protect us?"_ Rise spoke up in Japanese as she stepped forward.

" _Trust_." Hiro answered in Japanese, his voice still altered. "There's no assurance, I just need you guys to trust me on this." He continued in English. " _And yes I understood your question_." He finished his speech in Japanese.

Rise widened her eyes at the revelation that the heroes, at least this one, was fluent in her mother tongue.

"Ugh! Out of the way people!" Another female voice erupted as she walked past everyone. "A star needs to be protected. " She haughtily stated as she went inside the bubble. "C'mon Mr. Robot close the bubble."

"Mr. Robot?" Hiro questioned but gave in to the celebrity's demand. "Anyway, you with a plastic bag." Megabot faced Alfred. "Can I count on you to make things orderly here as I make the bubbles?"

"Absolutely sir!" Alfred affirmed.

"Good, I'll monitor the capacity of the bubble." Hiro stated as Megabot created four more bubbles.

"Okay everyone! Line up." Alfred shouted. "We'll go about this in an orderly manner." He continued.

Everyone, apart from Sharpay, nodded and went inside bubbles.

One by one, people went inside the bubbles the small robot created. There were five persons in one bubble. Rise ushered each person inside the bubble, as her translator assisted the older and disabled people. Alfred on the other hand, held the bubble in place as one person gets inside.

A minute later, everyone was inside the protective bubbles apart from Rise, her translator and Alfred.

"You with the plastic bag, repeat the words I'm going to say loudly." Hiro, through Megabot, ordered.

Alfred nodded and listened to their hero.

"Thank you for your cooperation everyone." Hiro started. "If anyone is claustrophobic, I suggest you close your eyes and imagine a wide open space." He continued. "I understand that it's really cramped inside but this is temporary, I hope you can endure." He finished.

"Thank you for your cooperation everyone. If anyone is claustrophobic, I suggest you close your eyes and imagine a wide open space. I understand that it's really cramped inside but this is temporary, I hope you can endure." Alfred repeated the hero's words.

"Good." Hiro praised. "You three should get inside now." He ordered. "This could get dangerous." He finished.

"Right." Alfred nodded as he motioned for Rise and her translator to get inside with him. "Thank yiou." He expressed his gratitude towards the heroes."

" _Yeah thank you so much."_ Rise thanked in Japanese.

" _You're welcome"_ Hiro replied as Megabot dashed away from the group.

* * *

"Laser Locks, the people have been secured inside the bubbles." Hiro announced through the communicator. "

"Thank you Purple." Wasabi expressed his gratitude. "It's now or never." He stated as he nodded towards Honey and Fred. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Fred and Honey Lemon yelled in unison.

As soon as Honey got out of the building. She immediately got herself in the robot's sight and lured it towards a nearby water hydrant. As Honey arrived at the fire hydrant, she immediately slammed to chemical balls on her hand and stuck to the wall near her.

The tentacle completely missed Honey Lemon and destroyed the fire hydrant in the process. Water rushed upwards like a geyser.

"White Knight!" Honey called out. "Attack the robot with water using the microbots." She ordered.

"Roger that." Tadashi nodded as he headed towards the rising water.

Tadashi willed his microbots to form a miniature arc and redirected the stream of water at the robot, completely drenching their opponent.

"Quick Tadashi! Get away!" Honey yelled as she threw three chemical balls at the robot. The balls exploded with cold gas on contact, covering the robot with frost from the head to its tentacle-like arms.

Tadashi was able to get away in time as he watched the robot get covered in frost. He figured there was liquid nitrogen or dry ice in the balls.

Honey proceeded to throw another set of chemical balls on the tentacle-arm near her.

The chemical ball burst out upon contact and released a chemical compound that expanded then hardened after a few seconds, completely trapping the tentacle-arm in place, temporarily.

"Laser Locks, Fredzilla Now!" Honey yelled.

"Roger dodger!" Fred replied.

"Fredzilla, now!" Wasabi yelled.

"Alright then!" Fred smiled. "Hold on tight!"

Fred, with Wasabi on his back, jumped towards the slightly frosted robot from a nearby roof. Wasabi activated his left plasma sword while his right hand held unto one of Fred's spike present on his costume.

Wasabi immediately cleaved the tentacle in a single swipe as soon as he and Fred were unto the tentacle.

"Yahoo!" Fred cheered. "One down! One to go!"

"Let's keep the cheering for later." Gogo and Wasabi stated in unison.

"Right!" Fred agreed as he jumped towards another rooftop, with Wasabi still on his back.

Wasabi's team repeated the same process on the remaining tentacle.

Gogo, Tadashi, Hiro and Baymax watched everything unfold from a rooftop. They watched as Wasabi dismembered the robot of its remaining arm.

Suddenly a panel, close to the robot's head, opened and out came some sort of gun. As soon it was out, it spat our fire.

"No way!" Fred cheered. "It's equipped with its own Flame thrower! That's awesome!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "-ly not good for us." He corrected as he realized the danger they were in.

Gogo's eyes rolled.

"I got it!" Honey volunteered. "Fredzilla, carry me." She ordered.

"Got it!" Fred replied as he put down Wasabi and jumped his way towards Honey. He let her climbed on his back.

"Can I count on you to dodge his attacks Fredzilla?" Honey inquired as she readied her chemical balls.

"Yeah. Count on me."

The robot fired streams of fire at the jumping duo. Fred, carefully dodged and avoided the fire heading towards them. He was careful enough not to make his passenger fall out of balance and fall but he can't get close to the flame thrower.

"I can't get close!" Fred called out in alarm. "Somehow it can predict where I'll land after jumping." He explained.

"I'll cover you." Tadashi volunteered as he started to hover above ground.

"That won't work White Knight." Gogo shouted as she wheeled right in front of Tadashi. "You need to have big enough electric field." She explained. "I doubt the microbots can generate that big of an electrical field." She finished.

"Don't worry White Knight." Honey interjected through the communicators as Tadashi and the others looked at Honey and Fred from the ground. "We got this." She reassured.

"We do?" Fred questioned. "Yeah we do!" Fred exclaimed as he corrected his tone.

"If things don't go right." Hiro began.

"Just remember." Tadashi supplied.

"Look for a new angle." The brothers finished in unison.

"I think I see it." Fred exclaimed. "Chempurse, I'll be charging at the flamethrower." He shared his plan to Honey, as she was perched on his back.

"That's dangerous!" Tadashi exclaimed as he dodged a stream of flame coming his way.

"I agree." Gogo stated through the communicator as her discs hit the head of the robot.

"You're using the upgrade?" Hiro inquired as he and Baymax flew over the robot.

"Yeah, do you think it'll win?" Fred asked. "Flame thrower vs. jet stream of water." He said.

"I'm sure it'll win!" Honey stated her opinion. "Let's do it Fredzilla!" She gave her consent.

"If you're sure." Fred expressed his doubts. "Let's do this!" He exclaimed.

"Be careful!" Wasabi shouted.

"Supply is limited." Hiro supplied. "Be mindful." He finished.

"Will do!" Fred nodded.

Fred jumped his way to the flamethrower. He jumped from the ground to the robot's torso as he defended himself and his passenger with a stream of water directed at the fiery streams headed their way, producing mist and smoke as a result.

Jump, defend, land. Fred repeated this action and slowly but surely, he and Honey were getting closer to the robot's flamethrower.

"Chempurse!" Fred called out. "It's now or never!"

"Right!" Honey responded. "And jump now!" She ordered.

Fred complied with the chemist's order and jumped high. As soon as the duo gained a high enough altitude Honey threw three chemical balls to the mounted weapon by the head. Predictably, the flamethrower spewed fire at the projectiles thrown at it.

As soon as the fire made contact the thrown objects, it burst and made a solid magenta compound completely encasing the weapon.

Not a moment after, both Honey and Fred fell. Gravity took effect and the two heroes were now falling.

"Guys, we could use some air support." Fred called out. "Like right now." He added immediately.

Baymax and Hiro immediately came to the duo's aid. They were able to catch Honey and Fred before they reached the ground.

"Someone get the head!" Fred called out.

"On it!" Tadashi responded as he scooped Wasabi from the ground.

Tadashi and Wasabi flew towards the robot's head. Wasabi activated his plasma lasers and cleaved the head off. The metal fell towards the streets below, cracking the asphalt cement.

A second later, Wasabi and Tadashi landed on the ground as did the rest of the team and met up with Gogo.

"Oh yeah we did it!" Fred cheered." Who's the best?!" He exclaimed. "Uhuh! We are!" He announced as he danced around in his suit.

Everyone smiled at Fred's antics. It was a very grueling battle against the big robot. It wasn't a bad idea to celebrate as relief flooded their systems and washed away the tension and adrenaline.

Suddenly, the robot's torso stirred and gave off a sound.

Everyone stopped and stared at the robot with a dumbfounded expression as they readied themselves.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

A panel opened on the torso and revealed an unconscious human male. He was mostly devoid of clothing apart from the black tight shorts he has on. He also has a bunch of wires and tubes connected to his person.

"Cruel." Gogo commented.

Suddenly a panel behind the unconscious man lit up. It showed the number 30.

29.

28.

"It's going to self-destruct!" Fred alerted everyone.

"What?!" Wasabi panicked.

"How sure are you?!" Gogo inquired.

25.

"It doesn't matter!" Hiro spoke up. "We can't risk it." He shouted.

22.

Hiro called Megabot to his person and immediately made it form a big bubble that could fit all seven of them. He has no choice but to use every ounce of the compound left in Megabot's body to form a ball to fit all of them, including Baymax.

"Chempurse!" Tadashi called out. "Form a dome around the robot!" He ordered. "We need to minimize the blast radius and damage!"

19.

"On it!" Honey replied as she pressed buttons on her purse.

18.

Wasabi, Fred and Gogo were busy trying to locate in stray survivors that weren't able to get to the group of people in time. Honey was throwing chemical balls at the robot, in the hopes that the dome she was creating would prevent more damage with impending explosion and save themselves.

16.

Hiro on the other hand was busy controlling Megabot to make sure the bubble wouldn't pop prematurely as it expanded to cater to a lot of people.

14.

"Tadashi! Where are you going?!" Hiro shouted as Megabot began forming a ball.

13.

"I'm gonna rescue that person!" Tadashi shouted back as he began to hover.

12.

Hiro began to have flashbacks during the SFIT showcase. He realized that the same thing could happen again, he immediately grabbed unto Tadashi foot and prevented his older brother from departing.

"No!" Hiro exclaimed as he tightened his hold on his brother's ankle. "I won't let you!" He shouted. "You won't make it!" He pleaded.

10.

"He needs help Hiro." Tadashi stated. "Someone has to help." He repeated.

"NO!" Hiro yelled.

7.

"Baymax Override Code: Tadashi Hamada." Tadashi announced. "I. L. Y. V. M. 4. 1 R. 0." He continued. "Hold Hiro and don't let him escape."

Baymax nodded and dashed towards Hiro and held him in place.

6.

"Tadashi! No!" Hiro yelled.

5.

"Baymax get everyone in the bubble Megabot is making!" Tadashi ordered as he flew towards the robot.

3.

As soon as Tadashi was by the robot, Honey failed to notice Tadashi going inside as she threw the last chemical ball to close the dome that Tadashi ordered her to make.

Honey heard Hiro's yell as she got a glimpse of something white inside the dome that she created before it closed.

Before she could even react, she was forcibly dragged, along with Fred, Gogo, Wasabi and Hiro by Baymax towards the bubble Megabot had created.

2.

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Hiro continued to yell as the protective bubble closed

1.

It was then the rest of the team had processed everything that has happened. Their friend just played the part of the hero again and saved the man inside the robot.

" **TADASHI!"** Everyone yelled in unison.

0.

And an explosion rocked the area.


	8. Chapter 7 - Broken Expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi is alive. Surprise, but his actions aren't without some comeuppance and the team discusses that.  
> All the while investigating what they found out during the robot attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, its been over two 2 years since I last updated this. And yeah i'm alive.  
> Got a major Writer's block in this one, and it took me until 2018 to get an idea how to move forward.  
> As a gift, I have another BH6 fic I posted and its called [ "Blue Static" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286295)

"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted in terror. "Tadashi!" He repeated.

Hiro was panicking. This was like a repeat of what happened after his showcase. Tadashi had wanted to save Professor Callaghan but he never made it out.

"I'm fine" Tadashi coughed through the communicator. "I'm fine." He repeated.

Everyone collectively sighed in relief at hearing Tadashi's voice.

"Were you able to rescue the person?" Gogo inquired.

"Yeah." Tadashi managed to breathe out. "But he needs medical help pronto." He added. "I forcibly removed the wires embedded unto his body, as a result, he's bleeding all over." He explained. "You guys might want to hurry. "He coughed out. "The microbots are no longer operational." He continued. "And there's another explosion coming." He finished.

Everyone's eyes widened at the revelation. They were instantly on overdrive. Hiro immediately made Megabot disable the bubble the team were inside.

As soon as the bubble was gone, Gogo immediately dragged Wasabi and wheeled themselves to the dome that Honey had created earlier.

"Cut an entrance now!" Gogo ordered.

"Right!" Came Wasabi's response as he activated his plasma lasers.

By the time a big enough opening was cut, Gogo immediately went inside and looked around to find her friend.

Everything inside the dome were all blackened, covered in soot. Cracks had formed on them due to the impact of the explosion that happened. The cars, among other things, weren't spared at all, they also exploded as soon as the robot blew up.

In fact the entire area was covered in soot.

"Wheelowz! Over here!" Tadashi yelled. "Over here!" He repeated.

Gogo looked for the source of the voice. She turned around and saw Tadashi inside one of the buildings that was near the robot. He was behind a big pile of burnt and destroyed things from couches to overturned tables.

She immediately wheeled herself towards her friend. She noticed the microbots on the ground, lifeless and disconnected.

This was what Tadashi probably meant when he said that they weren't operational.

"What?" Gogo questioned. "Can't take the heat?" She chuckled.

"You could say that." Tadashi replied.

"Heh."

Gogo grabbed both Tadashi and the man and put them in a fireman's carry on both of her shoulders. She immediately wheeled towards the entryway she had Wasabi make for her.

"Hiro, get Baymax ready!" Gogo ordered. "We have an emergency!"

"On it!" Hiro replied via the communicator.

The unconscious man was losing blood at a faster rate, this prompted Gogo to wheel herself faster towards the opening. The man needed first aid immediately, not to mention Tadashi, who was in the range of the explosion.

As soon as Gogo, along with the men on her shoulders, was safely out of the blast zone, Honey immediately resealed the dome.

Hiro on the other hand made another medical bubble to protect himself and his team to oncoming explosion. Unfortunately his helmet started beeping and signified something bad and it did. His minicomputer showed him that the chemical compound for the medical bubble won't be enough to fit all of them, Baymax and the rescued victim included.

"Big problem guys!" Hiro shouted. "Insufficient chemical compound for the bubble!" He informed his team.

"Use everything and form what the bubble with what you have!" Gogo shouted her reply. "Hurry!"

"Right!"

Hiro did what he was told and formed the bubble with the remaining chemical compound that Megabot has.

As soon as the bubble was almost done, Gogo immediately wheeled herself, along with the males she were carrying and deposited them into the bubble. Soon after, she grabbed Hiro's shoulder and shoved him inside the bubble.

"Chempurse! Now!" Gogo yelled.

Honey looked at her friend and nodded and saw the three males Gogo had deposited inside. She nodded and threw a single purple chemball at the ball, sealing the bubble shut and at the same time protecting the three men from the oncoming explosion.

"Baymax come with us buddy!" Fred called out as he pulled the robot by his side.

Fred had seen events that transpired and got what Wheelowz train of thought. Frankly, he can't say that he disagreed with his friend's decision.

"Gogo!" Hiro hissed as soon as the bubble was sealed.

"What are you doing?!" Tadashi questioned as he mirrored his younger brother's expression.

"You can yell at us later!" Gogo calmly replied. "For now your safety takes precedence over ours." She stated as she nodded at her other friends.

Everyone outside the bubble, including Baymax, gathered at Gogo's location. They formed a tight circle as Honey gave the three humans a pink chemball each and the four of them threw them to the ground in unison. The resulting chemical reaction was a pink dome that encased all four of them.

And not soon after another explosion rocked the area, although it was weaker than the first one.

As soon as silence reigned after the explosion, Hiro punched his way out of the bubble and immediately dashed towards the dome that Honey had erected and left Tadashi to tend to the still bleeding man beside him.

"Baymax, punch the dome." Tadashi's voice was heard through the communicator. "And suspend the override program." He added. "And come over to my side."

The robot in red armor complied with his creator's commands and punched everyone free. Everyone immediately went outside the dome. They were relatively unhurt aside from the bruises they got from the previous battle but nonetheless nothing of immediate concern.

Meanwhile, Tadashi forced himself up and began further treatment of the person he rescued. It was a good thing, in the loosest sense, that needles were the ones that pierced him and he wasn't losing a lot of blood. Small exits for blood to pass through

Baymax arrived at Tadashi's side and took over the first aid procedures.

Not a moment has passed sirens were heard. Police cars and ambulances started to arrive. Soon after, the place was littered with medical and police workers. Baymax was busy making sure that the rescued person was deposited properly towards the ambulance.

Hiro on the other hand made use of White Knight's hoverboard and went to the place where the bubbles that protected Alfred and the other civilians are located. As soon as he arrived, he immediately worked on popping the bubbles.

"Once again Big Hero 6 saves the day, twice in a row!" A reported commented as she faced the camera.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Gogo hissed at Tadashi as she fixed him with a glare.

Everyone, in their civilian attires, reconvened at Fred's mansion to review the day's events. The team was in a circle: Gogo on the couch's left arm; Fred on the right arm; Wasabi on the couch's center; Honey on the footstool directly in front of Gogo and; Tadashi on another footstool.

Baymax was plugged in on the wall, deactivated, recharging his batteries.

"Yeah Aunt Cass we're fine." Hiro assured his aunt. "We'll just be reviewing our progress at Fred's." He added.

"You better!" Cass reminded. "If I see even a single singe on your faces, you both will be grounded!" She threatened.

"Well…" Hiro trailed off as he looked at his team, especially his older brother. "I'll fill you in later." He stated. "Just don't worry, okay Aunt Cass?"

"Fine." Cass reluctantly relented. "You better tell me everything young man."

"I will." Hiro assured. "Love you."

"Love you too."

As soon as the conversation ended Hiro joined the circle and sat on the footstool beside his older brother.

"Aunt Cass said that if we show up home with singes, we are so grounded." Hiro started off flippantly as he glared at this brother.

"Look I'm sorry guys." Tadashi apologized. "Something had to be done." He reasoned. "Someone has to help."

"Seriously Tadashi, that's like your catchphrase already." Fred pointed out. "We-"

"In any case, we should start the investigation." Hiro rudely cut Fred off as he got off his phone. "Before the police confiscated the metal parts of the robots earlier, I managed to take some pictures with megabot." He explained as he activated his phone's holographic feature and displayed the different photos he took. "

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly as Hiro started the investigation. They can't help but notice how the younger Hamada brushed everything off and immediately went to investigate the events.

"There's one common trait among these metals." Hiro stated his observation as he zoomed in on each metal parts until the Krei Tech insignia was visible. Considering what happened in the past, we can't just pin the blame on Krei." He stated as he popped up an image of the CEO.

"I agree." Tadashi nodded. "We can't jump to conclusion given the amount of evidences we currently have." He stated as he stood up and went beside his younger brother. "There's also one thing I've noticed." He continued as he fiddled with the holographic screen and showed the different images of the robot. "These here, here and here." He pointed to the different images. "Have similarities to some of Baymax's parts."

"Now that you mention it." Hiro muttered as he put his fingers on his chin and frowned. "They do look similar." Hiro agreed. "Weren't there parts you machined at school would only respond to certain lines of codes?"

"Yes." Tadashi answered. "Only you and I have a copy of those." He supplied as he backed off of the screen. "

"Then that's a non-issue." Gogo interjected as she stood up.

"But guys!" Fred inserted. "What if Tadashi's right?" He offered as he went to his book shelf and retrieved a few comic book. "What if someone was able to replicate the codes that Baymax has?" He reiterated his question as he threw comic books at the other members of the team, which they promptly caught.

"That is indeed a possibility." Honey agreed as she flipped the pages of the book she received.

"Then let me ask this." Gogo rolled her eyes. "Has anyone seen the codes you made Tadashi?" She asked the older Hamada. "Has anyone got a very good look at Baymax's blueprints?"

"Frankly no." Hiro answered. "Ever since the microbots, I made sure to secure our codes and blueprints." He added as he closed his phone's holographic feature.

"Sophia had a glance on them once." Tadashi admitted. "She was just rearranging the papers she scattered in the lab." He added as he sat down. "Not enough to retain it to memory." He finished.

"Yeah, yeah we get that." Gogo dismissively said. "There's something that needs immediate attention." She added as she glared at the Hamadas. "Can we address that, like right now?"

"Oh yeah, we need to call Krei." Hiro ignored the statement. "Tadashi can you make an appointment with him?" He asked his older brother as he sat down and placed his phone on the table. "We need to ask him about the metals with his company's logo emblazoned on."

"I can." Tadashi nodded.

"Okay, can Wasabi and Gogo confront him about them?" Hiro asked. "While Honey, Fred and Tadashi continue the search for Sophia." He suggested. "I'm going to investigate something further, especially the similarities that Tadashi pointed out."

"Hiro, why don't you go on ahead?" Honey suggested as she approached the youngest member. "Don't you have those assignments to pass to Professor Lebur?" She reminded.

"Crap!" Hiro cussed.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called out.

"Yeah, yeah." Hiro rolled his eyes. "Ow."

At the word, Baymax was activated. He was in his healthcare companion form. He waddled in front of Hiro and stated his pre-programmed spiel about being a healthcare companion as well as scanning the young Hamada for injuries.

"Baymax suit up."

* * *

As soon as Hiro left, everyone looked at Tadashi. Some were glaring while others were looks of pity.

"You know, he was really devastated when you went in." Wasabi voiced out. "I mean I get that you want to help." He added as he looked at the door where Hiro went through.

"You didn't think things through." Gogo bluntly added.

"Gogo!" Wasabi chided.

"What?!" Gogo glared. "He needs to know the cold hard truth." She defended. "And that truth is we all felt betrayed." She coldly revealed. "I thought for sure the things we said to you about how your brother acted during absence would finally break you off that altruistic attitude of yours."

"I'm sorry Tadashi but I agree with Gogo." Honey somberly joined in. "After the fire, Hiro wasn't the same." She added.

"What was I supposed to do?" Tadashi questioned. "Should I have just left that person to die?" He challenged.

"Yes." Gogo bluntly answered.

"Excuse me?!" Tadashi glared. "Unbelievable!" He growled.

"Tadashi calm down." Wasabi coaxed the Hamada. "Getting angry won't help the situation."

"I am calm." Tadashi insisted. "Don't worry, I am calm." He assured his friends.

"For all its worth, we agree with Gogo's statements." Honey voiced out. "

"Government workers would issue a suspension on rescue operations when things are too risky to continue." Wasabi added.

"Look I'm sorry okay!" Tadashi apologized in an exasperated tone. "But I just can't leave that man to die" He argued. "I just can't!" He shouted.

"Would a be enough?!" Gogo shouted back. "Would a sorry ease our pain?!" She continued shouting. "Would a sorry ease the guilt in your aunt's conscience?!" She added. "Would a sorry save your brother from the days of pain and grief?!" She continued. "TELL ME TADASHI HAMADA, WOULD A SORRY BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE?!"

"Gogo calm down!" Wasabi joined in on the shouting match. "Can we resolve this without being charged with Peace Disturbance by the authorities?"

"No worries Wasabi." Fred chimed in. "The room is actually sound proof."

"Not helping Fred." Wasabi growled.

"Wasabi is right." Honey nodded. "We can resolve this issue without resorting to shouting." She finished.

"No." Tadashi finally answered. "But I figured you guys would be able to help Hiro and Aunt Cass go through the process of grief."

"Dammit Tadashi." Gogo growled. "Do you really think we don't care about you?" She questioned. "For pete's sake we grieved for you Tadashi!" She groaned. "You and I briefly dated Tadashi, you and Honey just broke up due to differing priorities." She reminded. "Do you really think we won't be devastated with your death?"

"The subject of relationships aside, Hiro shut us out man." Fred added. "He won't talk to us when you were declared dead." He reminded. "Despite the many initiatives we did to initiate contact with your brother."

"You know I can kind of get why Hiro won't let you join in the first place." Gogo stated, noticeably calmer than earlier. "And this was it." She sighed. "Fred, can you let Tadashi sleep here for the night?" She asked.

"Sure." Fred nodded.

"What?" Tadashi questioned.

"I'm pretty sure Hiro don't want to see your mug right now Tadashi." Gogo hypothesized. "After the stunt you pulled." She added. "But I'm going over to him, I can't even begin to imagine what he's going through."

"I'll drive Tadashi the first thing in the morning." Wasabi volunteered. "That is if it's okay with Fred that Honey and I would crash for the night?"

"Sure thing." Fred nodded. "You can use the rooms you've used before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. i'm alive. there's that and hoped ya enjoyed.


End file.
